Ein Abenteuer in Florenz
by Vestia
Summary: Ginny studiert in Florenz und genießt dort ihr SingleDasein, doch eines Tages passiert etwas, was ihr Leben gehörig durcheinander bringt....GWDM anfangs soft, Rating M für spätere Kapitel
1. Prolog

Hallo,

ich habe hier schon einmal Fanfictions veröffentlicht, ein paar One-Shots, und eine richtige Geschichte, die ich jedoch nicht beendet habe. Dies ist nach langer Zeit ein neuer Versuch, doch da die Story schon von Anfang bis Ende durchdacht ist, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass die Story diesmal ihr Ende bekommt )

Also bitte, gebt mir eine 2. Chance, lest diese Story und hinterlasst mir ein Review )

Vestia

Ein Sommer in Florenz

Summary:

Ginny studiert in Florenz und genießt dort ihr Single-Dasein, doch eines Tages passiert etwas, was sie ein wenig durcheinander bringt...Achtung, Pairing enthüllt sich erst in Kapitel 2!

Prolog

Ginny schloss erschöpft die Tür hinter dem letzten Pärchen, welches verliebt aus dem Restaurant schlenderte. Sie sicherte die Tür des „Ristorante Piccolo" noch einmal magisch und machte sich dann an das Säubern der Tische. Es war halb zwölf und sie war müde von dem langen Tag. Zuerst die Vorlesungen an der Florenzer Universität für Zauberer über Heilzauber der stärksten Gruppe, dann ein schwieriges Zaubertränkeseminar und abends ihr Job im Restaurant.

Sie wollte nach 18 Jahren wohlbehüteten Lebens nun ein bisschen den Duft der großen weiten Welt schnuppern und auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Da sie Medihexe werden und Medizin und Zaubertränke studieren wollte und Florenz international bekannt in diesen Bereichen war, entschloss sie sich nach Italien zu gehen. Doch das Leben in Florenz war teuer, und da sie nur ein Teilstipendium bekommen hatte, musste sie nebenher noch jobben gehen. Den Job im „Ristorante Piccolo" hatte sie von einer Freundin bekommen. Hier arbeiteten viele Studenten und auch ihre Freundin Marisa, die Stelle war nur durch Zufall frei geworden, denn ihre Vorgängerin hatte spontan ein Auslandssemester eingeschoben.

Ginny war jetzt 2 Monate hier und hatte einige Bekanntschaften geschlossen, darunter auch männliche, doch es war nie etwas Festes geworden. Sie genoss ihr Single – Dasein und ging mit Marisa und Jen, ihrer anderen Freundin, öfter aus. Deshalb freute sie sich jetzt schon auf morgen, ihren freien Samstag, denn morgen würden sie alle zusammen ins „Funky" gehen, eine ihrer Lieblingsdiscos.

Um 12 verließ Ginny das Restaurant leise durch den Hinterausgang und verschloß auch hier alles magisch. Florenz war um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr sicher, und das „Ristorante Piccolo" galt als angesehenes Lokal, wo sich ein Einbruch lohnen würde. Sie ging schnell durch die stillen Straßen, wich grölenden Stimmen bewusst aus und hielt sich an die beleuchteten Straßen. Zu oft passierten hier Übergriffe, denn das italienische Ministerium war zu beschäftigt mit der Jagd auf Todesser um Auroren für die Nachtwache abzustellen. Selbst hier im Süden merkte man Voldemorts wachsende Macht und die Angst der Menschen.

Nach einer Weile kam sie vor einem leicht schäbigen Altbau an und murmelte leise ein Passwort. Die solide Holztür klickte und Ginny öffnete sie vorsichtig, um niemanden zu stören. Sie lief schnell die Holztreppe hoch, bis in den 5. Stock, wo sie die Wohnung direkt unter dem Dach bewohnte. Auch hier murmelte sie ein Passwort und trat dann ein.

Mit einem „Lumos" erhellte sie ihr Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, welches direkt hinter der Eingangstür lag. Die Wohnung war sehr klein, bestand aus einem Zimmer, Küche und Bad. Aber dafür war sie preiswert und Ginny hatte es sich schnell gemütlich gemacht. In der einen Ecke des Wohnzimmers, unter einer Schräge, stand eine rote Schlafcouch mit weiß – rot geblümter Bettwäsche, daneben ein kleiner Nachttisch mit einer Lampe und einigen Büchern. Gegenüber der Eingangstüre stand ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen, daneben ein kleines Bücherregal. Unter dem großen Fenster befand sich ein überladener Schreibtisch, mit einem Stuhl auf dem ein Haufen Bücher lag. Dekoriert wurde der Raum durch Fotografien ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde, sowie einigen Aquarellen die Marisa ihr gemalt hatte. Gestrichen war der Raum in einem sonnigen Gelb.

Ginny durchquerte den Raum und betrat das Badezimmer, welches ganz in Blau gehalten war. Es war genau so groß, dass eine Duschkabine, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken mit einem Spiegelschrank hinein passten. Über der Tür hatte Ginny noch ein Regal angebracht auf welchem sich Handtücher befanden. Sie putzte sich die Zähne, zog ihren an der Tür hängenden Pyjama an und kroch ins Bett. Mit einem letzten Lächeln dachte sie an den morgigen Abend, welcher sicher einige Abenteuer beinhalten würde.

Sie wusste ja gar nicht, wie richtig sie damit lag...


	2. Eine lange Nacht

Soo, hier bin ich wieder, diese Nacht hat mich die Schreibwut gepackt und hier kommt das erste Kapitel, diesmal auch länger als der Prolog. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Vestia

1. Kapitel – Eine lange Nacht

Als Ginny erwachte, war es hell und warm ihn ihrem Zimmer, denn die Sonne schien mit voller Kraft durch ihr Fenster. Es musste also schon etwas später sein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihre Vermutung, es war schon halb zwei – höchste Zeit aufzustehen. Sie schlurfte müde hinüber ins Bad und genehmigte sich erstmal eine ausgiebige Dusche. Nun schon etwas munterer geworden, putzte sie sich die Zähne und widmete sich dann ihrem großen Stolz, ihrer langen roten und neuerdings auch sanft gelockten Haarmähne.

Der verrückte Entschluss zum Friseur zu gehen und sich die Haare locken zu lassen, war von Marisa gekommen, die unbedingt mal wieder eine Veränderung wollte und Ginny davon überzeugte mitzumachen.

Marisa hatte ihre eigentlich braunen Haare magisch aufhellen lassen, und war nun blond geworden, das und der freche neue Schnitt veränderten sie ziemlich, sie wirkte nun längst nicht mehr so brav wie vorher. Und auch Ginny stand die neue Frisur gut, die Locken und der neue Pony machten ihr Gesicht weicher und ließen es weiblicher wirken. Sie mochte sich eigentlich, auch wenn sie sich manchmal etwas mehr weibliche Rundungen gewünscht hätte, doch sie schien eher nach ihrem schlankeren Vater zu kommen als nach ihrer rundlichen Mutter. Aber trotzdem, 75B war in Ordnung, und ihre schlanke Figur fand einigen Anklang bei dem anderen Geschlecht.

Sie föhnte ihr Haar, und steckte es dann auf, damit ihre Locken später schön fallen würden.

Die Mühe sich zu schminken, wollte sie sich erst heute Abend machen. Sie schlenderte in die Küche und frühstückte ausgiebig, dann machte sie sich an ihre Hausarbeiten zu Montag, denn je nachdem wie lang die Nacht werden würde, wollte sie morgen nicht noch arbeiten müssen.

Also beugte sie sich mit einem Seufzer über ihre Buch, das ihr Heilzauber im Vergiftungsfall näher bringen sollte

_Einige Stunden später..._

Ginny wurde durch wildes Klingeln aufgeschreckt und vergoss etwas von ihrem Tee, ärgerlich beäugte sie den Fleck auf ihrem T-Shirt und ging dann zur Tür um zu öffnen. Es konnte nur Marisa sein, so einen Krach wie sie verursachte.

„Hey Süße! Na bereit für eine lange Nacht?"

„Marisa, du hast mich total erschreckt, klingel nicht immer als ob irgendwas Schlimmes passiert wäre! Kommt rein."

Marisa zog Jen hinter sich her in die Wohnung, welche nur entschuldigend lächelte. Ginnys Ärger verrauchte und sie ging in die Küche um ihren Freundinnen einen Tee zu kochen.

„Ginny, du willst doch nicht etwa Tee trinken? Ich hab was Besseres dabei..." mit diesen Worten zog Marisa eine Flasche aus ihrer Handtasche und vergrößerte sie anschließend wieder.

„Feuerwhiskey?!", Jens Stimme klang eher zögerlich, sie war die Schüchternste der Drei, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie als Einzige etwas mollig war. Doch trotzdem war ihr rundes Gesicht hübsch, sie wirkte wie eine Puppe, mit ihrem schwarzem Haar, den blauen Augen und der hellen Haut.

„Jen, willst du etwa völlig nüchtern gehen? In der Disco erst anzufangen ist etwas teuer, meinst du nicht? Aber du musst ja nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

„Also ich hätte jetzt gerne Einen!", unterbrach Ginny die Diskussion und nippte an ihrem Glas. Das war ganz schön stark, das Zeug...

„Ich würde sagen wir machen uns mal fertig, oder? Ginny, was willst du denn anziehen? Wie wär´s mit diesem einen schwarzen Top, das steht dir ziemlich gut...oder das Grüne? Ich ziehe mein blaues Shirt an, und den schwarzen Rock, hab ich alles mitgebracht." Sie holte aus ihrer Handtasche die stark verkleinerten Kleidungsstücke und verschwand mit Jen im Bad.

Ginny ging zu ihrem Sofa und zog eine große Schublade darunter hervor, in welcher sie wegen Platzmangels ihre Kleidung aufbewahrte. Sie musterte die verschiedenen Tops und entschied sich dann für das Grüne, von dem Marisa gesprochen hatte. Es hatte Spaghettiträger und einen Wasserfallausschnitt, der ihren Busen gut zur Geltung brachte. Auch das sanfte Grün war vorteilhaft, denn es betonte ihre Augen und Haare. Dazu wählte sie einen kurzen Jeansrock und ihre Lieblingssandaletten aus dunkelgrünem Wildleder. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und trat ins Bad um sich zu schminken und anzuziehen.

Dort saß Jen schon fertig auf dem Toilettendeckel, sie wirkte sehr unschuldig in ihrer süßen weißen Tunika und der Jeans, sie war wie meistens schlicht gekleidet und geschminkt und wirkte eher als würde sie auf eine Nachbarschaftsparty gehen und nicht in eine Disco. Sie war sehr zurückhaltend und etwas anderes außer Knutschen und Fummeln war bei ihr noch nicht passiert, sie wollte auf den Richtigen warten.

Ginny lächelte ihr zu und wandte sich dem Spiegel zu, vor dem auch Marisa stand und sich schminkte. Sie stellte sich neben Marisa und begann ihre Augen etwas dunkler zu schminken und betonte ihre Lippen mit einem leichten roten Lippenstift, dann nahm sie ihre Haarnadeln heraus und ließ ihr Haar offen ihr Gesicht umspielen.

Auch Marisa war jetzt fertig und wirkte sehr sexy, mit ihrem knappen schwarzen Rock, dem blauen engen Shirt und ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Bevor sie gingen, warfen alle drei noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und mussten lachen als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen.

Fröhlich und schon ganz schön angeheitert gingen die Freundinnen vors Haus und apparierten von dort ins „Funky".

_Ca. 3 Stunden später im Funky..._

Ginny ließ sich etwas erschöpft an der Bar nieder und bestellte einen Cocktail, denn den hatte sie nach so viel Tanzen bitter nötig. Sie wusste nicht der wievielte es war, denn sie hatte schon einige Getränke ausgegeben bekommen und da zählte sie nicht mit. Doch es mussten schon ein paar gewesen sein, denn sie merkte deutlich die Wirkung des Alkohols. Sie entdeckte Marisa die eng umschlungen mit einem dunkeläugigen und scheinbar auch heißblütigem Latino in einer Ecke knutschte und grinste. Jen würde heute bestimmt nicht alleine schlafen... Sie suchte Jen mit den Augen, konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken.

Da lenkte der Barkeeper sie ab, denn er schob ihr den Cocktail zu und als sie ihn anlächelte sagte er schmunzelnd: „Der geht auf´s Haus, ich hatte heute viel Kundschaft dank dir!"

Ginny lachte und bedankte sich, aber der Barkeeper hatte Recht, heute Abend waren viele süße Typen hier, die mit ihr getanzt hatten und ihr einen ausgegeben hatten.

Sie ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum schweifen und blickte plötzlich in ein paar blauer Augen die sie amüsiert anlächelten. Sie gehörten zu einem scheinbar recht großen und vermutlich blondem Typ, den sie nicht genau erkennen konnte, da er im Zwielicht einer schummrigen Ecke stand. Warum steht so ein süßer Typ verstohlen in einer dunklen Ecke? Das sollte man ändern... Sie schenkte ihm einen verführerischen Blick unter gesenkten Lidern und lächelte ihn leicht an. Und tatsächlich, er grinste sexy zurück und kam auf sie zu. Er war wirklich hübsch, blaue Augen in einem maskulinen Gesicht, in welches freche blonde Strähnen fielen, dazu gebräunte Haut und ein muskulöser Körper. Er ließ sich auf einen Barhocker neben ihr fallen und musterte sie neugierig.

„Du scheinst heute abend viele Männer zu faszinieren... Möchtest du vielleicht tanzen?"

Ginny lachte und nickte, er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Laute Musik empfing sie, Menschenleiber bewegten sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und drückten ihre Körper gegeneinander. Ginny spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, schaute hoch in sein Gesicht und sah dunkle Augen und leicht geöffnete Lippen. Er senkte den Kopf, sein Mund streifte ihr Ohr und er murmelte: „ Du siehst wunderschön aus..." Sein Mund fuhr über ihre Wangen, über ihre Lippen und Ginny versank in diesem Kuss. Er drückte sie fester an sich, ihre Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt, spürten glatte Haut und feste Muskeln. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer und seine Hände erkundeten ihren Körper. Ginny stöhnte in den Kuss, ihre Körper rieben aneinander und für Ginny verschwamm die Welt in einem Strudel aus Leidenschaft, Musik und Erregung, der Alkohol tat sein Übriges und Ginny konnte für längere Zeit keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen...

TBC

So das war das erste Kapitel und im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr dann auch endlich wer der süße Kerl ist. Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, das würde mich sehr freuen und mir zeigen, dass die Story Anklang findet )

Gruß, Vestia


	3. Unangenehmes Erwachen

Hallo ihr )

Da bin ich wieder!

Ob ich es schaffen werde jeden Tag zu updaten, weiß ich noch nicht, aber im Moment komm ich irgendwie nicht von der Story los, so dass ich momentan ca. 1 Kapitel pro Tag fertig stelle. Danke für die lieben Reviews, zu lesen, dass es euch gefällt, freut mich voll und da macht das Schreiben direkt noch mehr Spaß!

Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir nicht soo super, ich weiß nicht was ihr von der Entwicklung haltet und bin gespannt auf eure Reaktion!

Bis bald,

Vestia

PS: Am Ende des Kapitels findet ihr die Review – Antworten!

Kapitel 2 – Unangenehmes Erwachen

Ginny erwachte, weil etwas in ihrer Nase kitzelte. Sie musste niesen, und neben ihr erklang ein müdes Knurren. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht und schob die kitzelnde Belästigung bei Seite, welche sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als blondes Haar entpuppte. Erschreckt drehte Ginny den Kopf, stöhnte jedoch auf und schloss die Augen, als ihr Kopf anfing sehr unangenehm zu klopfen. Was zum Teufel hatten blonde Haare neben ihr zu suchen? Und was machte der Körper auf ihrem rechten Arm, der langsam anfing zu schmerzen, je mehr sie aufwachte. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blickte auf blaue, seidige Bettwäsche. Das war nicht ihre! Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf, um den Kopfschmerz nicht zu provozieren, scheinbar hatte sie gestern wohl offensichtlich einiges zu viel getrunken. Dann blickte sie auf einen blonden Hinterkopf und einen gebräunten Nacken, der Rest wurde durch die Bettdecke verdeckt. Sie zog ihren Arm unter dem definitiv männlichen Körper vor ihr hervor und seufzte als er kribbelte – eindeutig eingeschlafen!

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, das musste der süße Kerl vom „Funky" sein - hoffte sie zumindest. Doch sie meinte sich zu erinnern, mit ihm das „Funky" verlassen zu haben, aber was danach passiert war wusste sie nicht mehr. Na toll! Anscheinend hatten sie Sex gehabt, sonst würden sie nicht in einem Bett liegen, vielleicht waren sie aber auch zu betrunken gewesen? Leise Hoffnung keimte in Ginny auf, nicht die Peinlichkeit begangen zu haben mit einem Kerl, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte,

total betrunken ins Bett gehüpft zu sein und sich nicht einmal dran erinnern zu können. Von diesen unangenehmen Gedanken geplagt, wurde sie wach und setzte sich erst einmal hin. Dadurch wurde die Person neben ihr vermutlich auch wach, denn es schien als würde er sich umdrehen. Doch als Ginny Sekunden später in sein Gesicht blickte, hatte die Fassungslosigkeit sie fest im Griff.

„Du?!", quiekte sie erschrocken, „Was machst du denn hier?!"

„Entschuldige, das hier ist mein Appartment, also ist die Frage wohl eher, was du hier machst, oder nicht? Aber so weit ich weiß, bist du gestern mit mir hier gelandet und schienst mich eigentlich ziemlich ... sympathisch zu finden." Ein eindeutig dreckiges Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen.

„Immerhin hattest du Sex mit mir, und das ging nicht nur von mir aus!"

„Sex?!" Ginny konnte es nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht.

„Ja, Sex! Musst du immer alles wiederholen? Also gestern Abend wirktest du irgendwie nicht so begriffsstutzig..."

„Aber mit dir? Du bist Draco Malfoy!"

„Ja und, Süße? Das sollte doch eigentlich etwas Positives sein."

„Ganz sicher nicht!"

„Sag mal was geht denn mit dir ab? Gestern Abend hängst du an mir und steigst mit mir ins Bett und jetzt machst du mich hier dumm an, ich kenn dich ja nicht mal!"

„Oh doch, du kennst mich! Du weißt gar nicht wie oft du mich in deinem letzten Jahr beleidigt hast! Soll ich dir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen?!"

Sie äffte ihn mit übertrieben arroganter und fieser Stimmlage nach:

„Oh da kommt das Wiesel, na wieder mit deinem Muggelfreund am Knutschen? Kein Wunder, so wie du aussiehst, kriegst du eh keinen Reinblüter ab!"

„Weasley? Kompliment, du hast dich ja ganz schön verändert!", er grinste wieder dreckig: „Sogar Busen hast du bekommen, man mag es kaum glauben! Daran liegt es also, dass ich dich gestern nicht erkannt hab."

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, immer noch das selbe fiese Arschloch wie früher!" zeternd stieg Ginny aus dem Bett und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, die in einem recht großen Radius um das Bett verstreut lagen.

Dabei bemerkte sie, das Malfoy offenbar in einer großen und luxuriösen Wohnung lebte, schon das Schlafzimmer war so groß wie ihre ganze Wohnung. Es war auch ziemlich teuer möbliert, vorwiegend mit hellem Holz und Edelstahl. Das Bett war ganz aus Holz, sehr groß und hatte einen duftigen blauen Himmel, der an einer Edelstahlaufhängung befestigt war. Auch der Kleiderschrank und der Nachttisch bestanden aus dem hellen Holz, der Parkettboden war farblich darauf abgestimmt. Zusammen mit den großen Fenstern, die einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf eines der besten Viertel Florenz ermöglichten, und von ebenfalls blauen Vorhängen gesäumt waren, wirkte der Raum sehr luftig und ordentlich.

Sie stieg schnell in ihre Klamotten und drehte sich wieder zum Bett um, wo Malfoy breit grinsend lag und sie scheinbar beobachtet hatte. Sie schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und drehte sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes um und stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Nach einigen Orientierungsproblemen fand sie dann den Weg aus der wirklich ziemlich großen Wohnung und stand einige Minuten später vor dem Haus auf der Straße und apparierte nach Hause.

Sie stieg die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch und freute sich jetzt schon auf den Anti-Kater-Trank, den sie immer vorrätig hatte. Es war schon praktisch Zaubertrankstudentin zu sein und seine Tränke selber machen zu können. Sie wusste gar nicht warum sie so wütend gewesen war, es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Malfoy früher der gewesen war, wegen dem sie auf Hogwarts die meisten Komplexe wegen ihrem damals noch sehr androgynen Körperbau gehabt hatte. Jen, welche Psychologie und Verwandlung studierte, meinte dass sie noch immer darunter litt und sich durch ihre vielen Typen beweisen musste, dass sie hübsch war.

Aber Malfoy hatte sich eben noch genauso arrogant benommen wie sonst auch. Sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wieso sie ihn gestern nicht erkannt hatte. Allerdings hatte er da ja auch nicht viel gesagt... Oh mann, sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern wie er gewesen war...Sie wurde durch ein geseufztes und ziemlich traurig klingendes „Ginny!" aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Sie sah Jen, die ziemlich verheult mit angezogenen Knien vor ihrer Wohnungstür kauerte.

„Jen? Was hast du? Komm mit rein, ich schließ auf und koch uns 'nen Tee."

Sie zog die leicht verstört wirkende Jen mit sich und dirigierte sie zu ihrem Sofa, wo sie sich hinsetzte. „Jen? Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich mach nur schnell den Tee und hol mir nen Kater-Trank, willst du auch einen?" Jen schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich dann in die Kissen sinken. Ginny warf ihr einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und ging dann in die Küche. Nach dem Anti-Kater-Trank ging es ihr gleich besser und so kehrte sie schon etwas munterer mit 2 dampfenden Tassen zu Jen zurück.

„Also erzähl, was ist los, Süße?"

„Ich...ich...ich hab mit ihm geschlafen!" Ginny starrte sie ungläubig an, Jen hatte sich zu einem One-Night-Stand verleiten lassen?

„Mit wem?"

„Nya, da war gestern so einer, nachdem du mit diesem Blonden verschwunden bist, da hat der mich angequatscht, ob ich nicht was trinken will. Und er hat mir irgendwelche Cocktails spendiert und dann haben wir geredet, ich weiß nicht mehr worüber. Dann hat das „Funky" geschlossen und ich bin noch mit zu ihm gegangen und dann wollte ich eigentlich nur noch ein Glas Wasser trinken und dann hat er mich geküsst und ich weiß auch nicht, jedenfalls hab ich dann mit ihm geschlafen."

Jen wirkte irgendwie erleichtert, jetzt wo sie Alles erzählt hatte. Sie schaute Ginny zögerlich an und meinte dann leise: „Weißt du, es fühlt sich so falsch an, ich wollte mich immer erst verlieben und dann mit jemanden schlafen, und jetzt habe ich mein erstes Mal an jemanden vergeben, den ich nicht mal kenne!" Nach diesen Worten wirkte sie wieder genauso verstört wie vorher. Ginny setzte sich neben sie, legte den Arm und sie und zog sie an sich, dann meinte sie vorsichtig: „War es denn schön?" Jen schaute Ginny an und errötete dann, schließlich nickte sie und einleichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es trotzdem eine schöne Erinnerung sein wird? Ich meine, viele die sich aufsparen, werden bitter enttäuscht von ihrem ersten Mal."

„Ja schon, aber es ist einfach nicht meine Einstellung, weißt du. Ich mag nicht so ein haltloses Leben führen, ich möchte jemanden haben, der mich liebt. Und mit dem möchte ich dann schlafen."

„Aber Jen, nur weil du jetzt mit diesem Typ Sex hattest, kannst du doch trotzdem noch jemanden finden, mit dem dann glücklich wirst."

„Ach Ginny, du hast ja Recht, ich glaub ich war nur so erschrocken, weil es so plötzlich passiert ist und ich gar nicht damit gerechnet hab und dabei noch alle Prinzipien über den Haufen geworfen hab."

„Sag mal, weißt du seinen Namen?"

„Jahh, er heißt Carlos."

„Wie bist du eigentlich hergekommen?"

„Na ja, ich war danach ziemlich erschrocken über das was ich getan hab, bin aus dem Bett geklettert und hab mich verabschiedet. Er hat mich noch gefragt wo ich wohne und ich hab ihm das Studentenwohnheim genannt. Dann bin ich nach Hause und hab gehofft Marisa wär da, aber die ist schon los zu ihren Eltern, die musste ja früh los. Und weil ich nicht allein sein wollte, bin ich zu dir gegangen. Danke noch mal, Ginny."

Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, und jetzt lag sie halb schlafend neben Ginny. Diese sah auf die Uhr, welche halb 8 anzeigte und legte sich neben sie. Sie war plötzlich sehr müde und schaffte es nicht mal mehr sich auszuziehen. So drehte sie sich um, kuschelte sich an Jen und zog die Decke über sie.

Sie beschloss den Vorfall mit Malfoy einfach als kleines Missgeschick abzuhaken und das nächste Wochenende einfach woanders hinzugehen. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht in Florenz lebte und die Wohnung nur vorüber gehend von ihm bewohnt wurde. Immerhin war sie ihm hier noch nie zuvor begegnet und hoffte, dass es auch nie wieder passieren würde.

Dann driftete sie sanft ins Land der Träume hinüber...

TBC

Saphira00: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt! Hmm...Blaise wäre auch eine gute Idee, allerdings lebt Draco in dieser FF nicht in Florenz sondern ist da nur für einige Zeit. Er ist immer noch der typische Engländer und ich hab ihn so ganz gern ) Ich bemühe mich schnell weiter zu schreiben und hoffe bald wieder von dir zu hören! LG Vestia

Simsly: Wer der mysteriöse Kerl ist, weißt du ja spätestens jetzt Ich hoffe es gefällt dir immer noch und du liest auch die weiteren Kapitel! LG Vestia


	4. Unerwartete Wendungen

Hallo ihr Lieben,

es hat zwar diesmal etwas länger gedauert, aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch schön lang geworden, fast 5 ganze Seiten stolz bin !

Doch leider habe ich bisher nur drei Reviews erhalten, was mich etwas traurig stimmt, bei fast 300 Hits...

Nun ja, trotz allem danke ich den Dreien und bemühe mich trotzdem eine gute Geschichte zu schreiben! Also wünsche ich euch ein schönes Lesevergnügen!

Liebe Grüße, Vestia

PS: Und bitte, hinterlasst mir ein kleines Kommi )

Kapitel 3 – Unerwartete Wendungen

Ginny hatte ihren Entschluss Draco Malfoy zu vergessen eigentlich verwirklicht, denn es gab momentan genug andere Dinge um die sie sich Gedanken machen musste. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr geschrieben, dass Fred wohl bald seine Verlobung zu seiner jetzigen Freundin bekannt geben wollte, und sie bat Ginny deshalb bald für ein paar Tage nach Hause zu kommen. Auch waren da noch die näher rückenden Zwischenprüfungen in Medimagie, vor denen sie jedoch noch ein mehrwöchiges Praktikum in einem Krankenhaus oder bei einem Medimagier machen musste. Sie war gerade dabei Bewerbungen zu schreiben und hoffte, dass sie so kurzfristig von jemanden aufgenommen wurde. Professor Marpler war manchmal wirklich unorganisiert, er hätte ihnen das längst mitteilen sollen. Aber immerhin hatte sie morgen um 10 ein Bewerbungsgespräch. Sie musste sich jedoch auch noch auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten und daher waren die letzten 2 Wochen wie im Flug vergangen. Auch Jen und Marisa hatten Prüfungsstress, Marisa studierte ebenfalls Medimagie und hatte die gleichen Sorgen wie sie. Dadurch hatten sie die letzten Wochenenden gemeinsam gelernt und waren nicht mehr im „Funky" gewesen. Sie hatte den beiden von der überraschenden Nacht erzählt und war einige Male damit aufgezogen worden, da beide allerdings nicht auf Hogwarts gewesen waren, interessierten sie sich nicht sonderlich für Malfoy und nach ein paar Tagen waren keine Kommentare mehr gekommen. Draco Malfoy war langsam aber sicher aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden.

Die Uhr, welche sich schon bedrohlich auf 7 Uhr zu bewegte, machte Ginny klar, dass sie sich umziehen musste, wenn sie sich nicht verspäten wollte. Und den Job im „Ristorante Piccolo" brauchte sie sehr dringend. So viel wie momentan hatte sie lange nicht mehr für die Uni und teurer gewordene Miete gezahlt. Sie schlüpfte in den obligatorischen schwarzen Rock und in die weiße Bluse, steckte ihre Haare zu einem Knoten hoch und zog sich einen Umhang über. Der Inhaber des „Ristorante Piccolo", ein Italiener namens Carlos, legte Wert auf ordentliche Kleidung und höfliche Umgangsformen. Sie sah noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und war zufrieden, sie war die perfekte unauffällige Kellnerin.

Im Restaurant erwartete sie schon ein ungeduldiger Carlos und hielt ihr eine Schürze und ein Tablett hin.

„Hier nimm, da warten schon eine Menge Leute!"

„Okay, bin schon unterwegs!"

Ginny band sich die Schürze um, setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging zu einem Pärchen, welches gerade mit dem Studieren der Speisekarten fertig war. Die beiden wirkten sehr verliebt, trotz ihres Alters, denn sie waren bestimmt schon an die 50, wahrscheinlich ein Hochzeitstag. Ginny fand es schön zu sehen, dass die beiden Menschen sich so mochten und sie sprach die beiden freundlich an:

„Guten Abend! Haben Sie schon eine Auswahl getroffen?"

„Ja wir hätten gerne etwas Antipasti als Vorspeise, die Nummer 56 und dazu einen leichten Wein. Als Hauptgang hätte ich gerne die frischen Farfalle mit Lachs und Gemüse und für meine Frau bitte einen Tomatensalat mit gebratener Pute."

„Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, danke."

„Dann bringe ich Ihnen schon einmal die Getränke!"

Ginny eilte in die Küche und gab die Bestellung ab, schon wenig später kam sie mit dem Wein zurück und schenkte ein. Dann versicherte sie, dass das Essen bald kommen würde und wandte sich dem nächsten Tisch zu. Schließlich brachte sie den beiden das Essen und erkundigte sich, ob es schmecken würde und noch Wünsche offen wären. Die beiden waren sichtlich angetan von der netten Bedienung und als sie gingen, sparten sie nicht am Trinkgeld. Ginny verabschiedete die beiden und bekam gesagt, dass sie wirklich eine nette Kellnerin war. Sie lachte und bedankte sich und schaute den beiden noch kurz hinterher, wie sie da so harmonisch Arm in Arm davon schritten. Es waren wirklich viele Leute hier und Luise hatte schon vor lauter Nervosität eine Karaffe teuren Weins fallen lassen. Aber einen Vorteil hatte ein solcher Abend, es würde reichlich Trinkgeld geben. Sie bediente souverän und kam auch dem Wunsch nach Kinderstühlen und ungewürzter Nahrung für zwei kleine Zwillinge bereit zu stellen. Doch als nach 3 Stunden noch genauso viele Gäste kamen und gingen, wie vorher fragte Ginny sich langsam ob Carlos eine Werbekampagne gestartet hatte, so voll war es lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Dieser kam gerade auf sie zu. „Miss Weasley, Sie sind heute wirklich sehr hilfreich, viele Gäste haben sich positiv über Sie geäußert! Ich würde mich gerne bei Ihnen für ihr Engagement bedanken, Sie haben sich eine Pause verdient, gehen sie ruhig an die Rezeption und verrichten Sie den Telefondienst, ich werde mich später mit Ihnen unterhalten!"

Ginny war sehr verblüfft, sie dachte, dass sie doch nur ihre Arbeit verrichtete, war jedoch auch sehr stolz, dass Carlos auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.

„Danke, Sir! Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen!"

Sie knickste noch einmal, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich verhalten sollte und ging dann zur Rezeption. Dort sagte sie Nina Bescheid und diese gab ihren Dienst äußerst widerwillig auf. Sie hatte erst ein Mal diese äußerst geruhsame Aufgabe verrichten müssen, und das nur weil Nina krank gewesen war. In diesen Genuss kam meist nur Personal, das schon länger dabei war. Sie blickte auf den ordentlichen Schreibtisch vor sich, mit dem mittig liegenden Terminkalender und stöberte ein wenig in ihm, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Hier war säuberlich eingetragen, wer wann reserviert hatte, wie viel Personen kommen sollten und gegebenenfalls ob ein bestimmtes Menü gewünscht war. Genau in diesem Moment flog eine Eule durch das kleine Fenster, das man zu diesem Zweck eigens angebracht hatte, herein und ließ sich majestätisch vor ihr nieder. Das Tier streckte ihr das Bein mit einer kleinen Pergamentrolle hin und gab klackernde Geräusche mit dem Schnabel von sich, als sie sich nicht sofort bewegte. Ginny nahm die Rolle und las sie. Dort standen in einer eleganten Handschrift folgende Worte:

_An das Restaurant Piccolo,_

_ich würde gerne einen Tisch für 8 Personen am Samstag, den 8.10. ab 20 Uhr reservieren und hoffe, dass trotz der kurzen Zeit noch etwas frei ist. Ich bitte um schnelle Rückmeldung!_

_D. Malfoy_

Ginny dachte, dass ihre Augen ihr einen Streich spielten, als sie diese Worte las, doch auch bei mehrmaligem Lesen änderte sich die Unterschrift nicht. Himmel, sie hatte ihn so schön verdrängt, musste der Kerl denn immer wieder auftauchen? Vielleicht war ja morgen nichts mehr frei, das wäre zwar schade, aber auf die Schnelle war das ja zu erwarten...Ginny grinste, doch das Grinsen erlosch als sie sah, dass morgen noch genügend Plätze frei waren. Sollte sie Carlos die Angelegenheit verschweigen, und Malfoy trotzdem eine Absage schicken? Nein, das war unfair, immerhin würde sie ihn morgen nicht bedienen müssen, denn morgen war ihr freier Samstag. Sie bedauerte Luise, die Morgen arbeiten würde, war aber so erleichtert, dass es ihr gelang eine völlig neutrale Antwort zu verfassen, der Kerl würde nie merken, dass der Absender des Briefes eigentlich ganz andere Sachen schreiben wollte...

_Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy, _

_wir freuen uns Ihre Anfrage bejahen und sie morgen begrüßen zu dürfen!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Ihr Restaurant Piccolo_

Der restliche Abend verlief ruhig und Ginny musste nur die Kunden entweder begrüßen oder verabschieden, was eine einfache Aufgabe war. Als auch der Letzte verschwunden war, kam Carlos auf sie zu, er fragte ob etwas Wichtiges geschehen sei und sie berichtete von Malfoys Reservierung. Carlos nahm diese erfreut zur Kenntnis und Ginny stand auf, als er ihr bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

In seinem Büro setzte er sich und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber von sich. Als sie Platz genommen hatte, lächelte er sie an und eröffnete dann das Gespräch.

„Nun Miss Weasley, wie schon gesagt, sie finden sehr viel Anklang bei den Kunden und auch kann sagen, dass sie ihre Arbeit, egal welche, immer im besten Sinne des Restaurants verrichtet haben. Ich bin wirklich sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen und hätte deshalb gerne, dass Sie in Zukunft die größeren Gesellschaften und wichtigen Gäste bedienen, sofern welche im Restaurant speisen. Sie haben heute bewiesen, dass Sie auch unter Zeitdruck und Anspannung gut arbeiten können, und ich möchte dass Sie mit Nina absprechen, wann jemand Bedeutendes kommt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Ihnen das nur abends möglich ist, und dass sie trotz allem ihre freien Samstage haben möchten. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass sie diese erhalten werden, nur vielleicht manchmal zu Gunsten des Restaurants umlegen müssen. Allerdings werden sie für diese ganzen Zugeständnisse und Ihre gute Arbeit natürlich auch eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen! Nun, wie wäre es?"

Ginny brauchte erst einmal ein bisschen Zeit um sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, doch dann nickte sie und strahlte. Dass sie nach knapp 3 Monaten so viel Anerkennung bekommen würde, hatte sie nie gedacht, überhaupt hatte sie nie in Erwägung gezogen, im Restaurant aufsteigen zu wollen, doch jetzt war sie stolz und freudig zugleich.

Carlos lächelte sie an und war zufrieden, dass sie zugestimmt hatte.

„Aber dann werden sie leider morgen schon ihren ersten freien Samstag opfern müssen, denn Draco Malfoy ist eine wichtige Persönlichkeit!"

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch etwas, doch dann musste Ginny sich verabschieden, immerhin hatte sie morgen ein Bewerbungsgespräch und da wollte sie wach sein. Carlos war verständnisvoll und verabschiedete sie herzlich, doch Ginny fand, dass er sie ein wenig zu herzlich an sich drückte. Er hielt sie noch einmal am Arm fest: „Vielleicht könnten sie ja morgen Abend mit mir auf ihre gelungene Bewerbung anstoßen?"

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt davon halten sollte, immerhin war er ihr Chef und sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern, aber sie war auch nicht an ihm interessiert.

Deshalb lächelte sie ihn charmant an und erwiderte :

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, vielleicht nehmen sie mich ja auch gar nicht. Und ich würde gerne mit meinen Freundinnen meine Gehaltserhöhung feiern. Gute Nacht, Sir!"

„Gute Nacht, Miss Weasley!"

Ginny war froh als sie appariert war, ein aufdringlicher Chef, das fehlte ihr gerade noch. Aufseufzend stieg sie aus ihren Sachen, ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett und obwohl sie müde war, brauchte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen sprang Ginny unter die Dusche um möglichst wach zu werden, sie hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen, es war ihr entweder zu warm oder zu kalt gewesen und sie hatte unangenehme Träume gehabt. Außerdem war ihr heute Morgen aus unerklärlichen Gründen übel gewesen, und sie hatte sich schon zwei Mal übergeben müssen. Trotz allem war sie entschlossen Professor Zarprinski aufzusuchen und das Gespräch zu führen. Sie trocknete sich ab, putzte die Zähne, richtete ihre Frisur und zog eine grüne Bluse, einen schwarzen knielangen Rock und ihre grünen Wildledersandaletten an. Sie war zufrieden mit sich, sie sah hübsch aber nicht zu overdressed aus . Sie suchte in ihrer Küche nach etwas Essbarem, da sie jedoch in letzter Zeit fast nur von Kaffee, Süßigkeiten und Fertiggerichten gelebt hatte, fand sie nur einen Apfel. Sie beschloss das dies als Frühstück reichen musste und machte sich noch einen Kaffee. Dann stand sie auf, griff nach ihrer Handtasche, in der alle ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen waren und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie konnte nicht apparieren, denn sie war dort noch nie gewesen und wollte daher lieber mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln der Muggel fahren. Sie hatte einiges über das Sankt Claudius – Krankenhaus recherchiert und hatte herausgefunden, dass eigentlich ein Muggelkrankenhaus gewesen war und ein Zauberer, welcher Medizin sowohl bei den Muggeln als auch in der Zaubererwelt studiert hatte, dort als Krankenhausleiter fungiert hatte, dem Krankenhaus einen magischen Teil hinzugefügt hatte. So konnte man den Menschen so wohl mit Magie als auch mit den Heilmethoden der Muggel helfen. Es war faszinierend, je nachdem ob man ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel war, landete man in unterschiedlichen Foyers. Als Ginny schließlich vor dem imposanten Bau stand, schluckte sie und trat dann ein.

Sie war in einem winzigen Raum und vor ihr befand sich eine riesige portalähnliche Tür, die geschlossen war. Ginny zögerte kurz und drückte dann die Klinke herunter. Sie betrat eine sehr große Halle, die wie in England auch mit unzähligen Kaminen bestückt war. Es gab Aufzüge und Treppen, neben denen jeweils ein nicht zu übersehendes Informationsplakat hing. Der Hallenboden bestand aus einem riesigen Mosaik, das verschiedene Szenen darstellte. Ginny konnte nicht alles erkennen, doch sie sah, dass es wohl die Geschichte des Krankenhauses darstellte. Sie sah sich um und erblickte mehrere Sofas, Sessel, Stühle und Tische, die wohl zum Warten gedacht waren. Sie trat an einen Infoschalter und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:

„Ich habe ein Bewerbungsgespräch bei Professor Zarprinski, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich hin muss?"

„Ja natürlich, fahren sie mit dem Aufzug ins oberste Stockwerk und dann werden sie direkt von seiner Sekretärin empfangen."

„Dankeschön."

Ginny tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und wirklich, als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sah sich einer munteren molligen Dame um die 40 gegenüber, welche sie freundlich musterte.

„Guten Morgen, Sie müssen Miss Virgina Weasley sein, nicht wahr?"

„Guten Morgen, ja das bin ich. Ich habe ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit Professor Zarprinski.". äußerte Ginny ihr Anliegen und die Dame nickte.

„Ich weiß, nehmen Sie dort bitte noch einen Moment Platz, ich werde Sie gleich rufen!"

Die Sekretärin deutete auf eine komfortable Sitzecke in sattem Blau und Ginny setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Sie nahm sich den Tagespropheten und blätterte ein wenig darin herum, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie ihren Namen und die Dame deutete auf eine Tür, direkt gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Gehen Sie ruhig, der Professor erwartet sie jetzt!"

Als Ginny in das Büro des Professors trat, kam ihr der Mann am anderen Ende des Schreibtischs merkwürdig vertraut vor. Und zwei Sekunden später wusste sie auch warum.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley, setzen Sie sich doch! Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, Sie sind doch die nette Kellnerin von gestern Abend, oder täusche ich mich?"

Ginny blickte tatsächlich in das Gesicht des alten Mannes, den sie gestern mit seiner Frau bedient hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Sir! Ich bin erfreut Sie wieder zu sehen!"

„Dann lassen sie uns doch mal über Ihr Anliegen sprechen. Nun, Sie haben in Ihrer Bewerbung geschrieben, dass sie Medimagie studieren und für Ihr Studium ein Praktikum in einer Klinik oder einer Praxis benötigen, wie kamen Sie da gerade auf unsere Klinik?"

„Ich habe über verschiedene Kliniken Informationen gesucht und fand es äußerst bemerkenswert und interessant, dass hier Muggelmedizin verwendet wird. Darüber wüsste ich gerne mehr und würde dies gerne bei einem Praktikum näher kennen lernen. Außerdem genießt diese Klinik einen sehr guten Ruf und so entschloss ich mich, mich hier zu bewerben."

„Hmm, und wie ist ihre Erfahrung mit Muggeln?"

„Mein Vater interessiert sich sehr für Muggel, durch ihn habe ich Einiges gelernt, auch habe ich muggelstämmige Freunde, die ich schon des Öfteren besucht habe."

Professor Zarprinski nickte und stellte ihr dann noch ein paar weitere Fragen zu ihrem Studium und ihrem Berufswunsch. Ginny legte ihm schließlich noch ihr Hogwartszeugnis und ihre bis jetzt erworbenen Studienscheine vor. Er nickte anerkennend und lächelte sie dann an.

„wenn Sie so engagiert arbeiten, wie in dem Restaurant, denke ich dass wir eine große Freude an Ihnen haben werden, Miss Weasley! Ich denke Sie können dann in drei Wochen bei uns ihr Praktikum machen. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, werden Sie verschiedene Abteilungen kennen lernen, um ein möglichst breites Wissensspektrum zu erlangen!"

„Sehr gerne Professor, ich danke Ihnen für den Praktikumsplatz, damit haben sie mir wirklich einen Wunsch erfüllt!"

„Gern geschehen, Miss Weasley!

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und wenig später stand Ginny erleichtert auf der Straße.

Jetzt wo sie das geregelt hatte, würde sie noch ein wenig durch die Stadt bummeln und sich dann mit Jenny und Marisa einen schönen Tag machen! Sie lief glücklich durch die Straßen von Florenz und schaute nach einem hübschen neuen Oberteil. Dann aß sie etwas in einem kleinen Bistro und apparierte dann zu dem Studentenwohnheim, in dem Marisa und Jen sich ein Zimmer teilten. Die Freundinnen machten sich dann auch wirklich einen schönen Tag und gratulierten Ginny zu ihrem Praktikumsplatz und der Gehaltserhöhung. Am frühen Abend musste Ginny jedoch gehen, immerhin hatte sie ja heute für Malfoy zu kellnern...

TBC


	5. Erschreckende Neuigkeiten

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben!

Hier bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck!

Diesmal wird es um einiges turbulenter und ich bin jetzt dem Ziel der Story um Einiges näher! Entschuldigung, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich war ein paar Tage weg und hatte nicht die Zeit weiter zu schreiben. Nun ja, ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei meinen lieben Reviewern kleinEli und der treuen Simsly und allen die mich auf ihrer Fav. – bzw. Alertliste haben! Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Liebe Grüße, Vestia

Kapitel 4

Ginny apparierte nach Hause und zog sich wie gewohnt um. Nur legte sie dieses Mal sogar ein wenig Schmuck an, silberne Ohrringe und eine schlichte Kette, denn immerhin war es ja heute ein wichtiges Essen, bei welchem sie kellnerte.

Im Restaurant wurde sie sofort von Carlos begrüßt. Er war enttäuscht, dass Ginny seine Einladung zu einer Flasche Wein nicht annahm, aber sie vertröstete ihn mit der Aussicht auf einen gemeinsamen Kaffee, an einem ihrer freien Nachmittage. Dann band sie sich die Schürze um und wartete im Eingangsbereich auf das Erscheinen von Malfoy und seinen Geschäftspartnern.

Auch Pedro wartete dort, er hatte die Aufgabe den Besuchern die Jacken abzunehmen und die Garderobe zu verwalten. Er war ein netter Mann um die 30 und Ginny unterhielt sich mit ihm ein wenig über Quidditch. Er war erfreut einen kundigen Gesprächspartner erwischt zu haben und Ginny hatte dank ihrer zahlreichen Brüder ein fundiertes Wissen über dieses Gebiet. Sie diskutierten gerade leidenschaftlich über die anstehenden Spiele der Regionalliga als mehrere Plopps sie auf ihre Besucher aufmerksam machten. Pedro begrüßte die Gäste und nahm ihnen die Roben ab und Ginny schritt lächelnd auf die kleine Gesellschaft zu.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren! Folgen Sie mir bitte, damit ich Ihnen ihren Tisch zeigen kann!"

Malfoy sah sie äußerst überrascht an, doch dann legte sich ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln auf seine Züge. Um ihm keine Zeit für einen dummen Kommentar zu lassen, drehte Ginny sich um und schritt langsam zu einem schön gelegenen Tisch am Fenster, welcher eine entspannende Aussicht auf einen beleuchteten Park bot. Sie wartete bis die Männer am Tisch Platz genommen hatten und verteilte dann die Speisekarten. Die Rothaarige bemühte sich redlich Malfoy nicht anzuschauen und fragte dann nach den Getränken.

Als sie alle Wünsche notiert hatte, schritt sie eilig in Richtung Küche und war froh Malfoys überheblichem Grinsen für eine Weile zu entkommen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und bemühte sich wieder zu der alten gefassten Kellnerin zu werden, sie durfte sich nicht leisten den Job hier zu verlieren, nur weil ihr One-Night-Stand sie in Wut brachte. Wenn sie wegen Malfoy ausfallend wurde oder ihn womöglich noch anschrie, konnte sie sofort gehen und das war ihr der Kerl nun doch nicht wert. Also schwor sie sich ruhig zu bleiben, egal was kommen mochte.

Als sie kurze Zeit später mit dem voll beladenen Tablett zum Tisch zurückkehrte, lag ein süßliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie blickte Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Sie verteilte die Getränke, plauderte ein wenig mit den Gästen und schrieb dann die gewünschten Speisen auf. Das hier würde ganz schön teuer werden, immerhin hatte sich jeder ein richtiges Menü mit Vorspeise und Dessert bestellt. Sie teilte die Bestellungen der Küche mit, brachte den Gästen soweit gewünscht schon etwas Brot und ein paar Schüsselchen mit kleineren Vorspeisen wie Oliven oder eingelegtes Antipasti. Dann stellte sie sich unweit des Tisches entfernt hin, so dass sie auf etwaige Wünsche reagieren konnte und trotzdem soweit entfernt, dass man nicht den Eindruck hatte sie wäre indiskret und würde den Unterhaltungen am Tisch folgen.

Einige Zeit später servierte sie mit Anni und Luise das essen und als sie neben Malfoy stand, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Tja Weasley, so schnell sieht man sich wieder! Na, gefällt es dir mich zu bedienen? Mir Freude zu bereiten wird ja zu einem richtigen Hobby von dir!"

Ginny riss sich zusammen und antwortete beherrscht: „Das hier ist mein Job und du kannst mir glauben, es macht mir nicht den geringsten Spaß für dich zu kellnern, aber ich werde für dich bestimmt nicht meinen Job hinwerfen. Und im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mich durchaus zivilisiert benehmen!" Sie richtete sich wieder auf und schaute ob auch alle Gäste ihr Essen bekommen hatten. Als sie sich nach der Zufriedenheit ihrer Gäste erkundigte, erhielt sie nur positive Rückmeldungen.

Sie zog sich wieder in ihren Winkel zurück und kochte innerlich. Für Malfoys Anspielung auf ihre gemeinsame Nacht hätte sie ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Der Kerl konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr nicht so schnell wieder begegnete! Den restlichen Abend hielt sie sich von Malfoy fern und dieser war auch sehr vertieft in die Unterhaltung mit seinen Tischnachbarn und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Erst als das Essen abgeräumt worden war und vor den Männern nur noch Weingläser und halbleere Dessertschälchen standen, rief er sie wieder her und bat sie die Rechnung fertig zu stellen. Ginny nickte und kam mit der Rechnung und einem Tablett voller kleiner Schnapsgläser wieder. „Bitte sehr, hier ist die Rechnung und die hier gehen aufs Haus!"

Die Männer nickten beifällig und lobten noch einmal das köstliche Essen und den guten Service, während Malfoy seine Geldbörse heraus holte. Dann grinste er und fragte dann leise: „Weasley, wie viel Trinkgeld muss ich dir geben, damit du mir heute Nacht ... Freuden bereitest?"

„Du könntest mir alles Gold der Welt geben und würdest eine Abfuhr bekommen, Malfoy!", fauchte sie kalt und er lächelte amüsiert und meinte anzüglich: „Schade, aber man wird sehen, vielleicht komm ich hier noch öfter essen..." Dann gab er ihr das Geld und 15 Trinkgeld und verschwand mit den anderen Richtung Tür.

Ginny räumte ab, wischte den Tisch sauber und wollte nur noch weg von hier, als Carlos vor ihr auftauchte. Der Kerl hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Er lächelte sie an und sagte dann freundlich:

„Ach Ginny – ich darf doch Ginny sagen, oder?" Nach einem Nicken ihrerseits fuhr er fort: „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie den Job angenommen haben! Ich finde sie haben eine kleine Belohnung verdient! Wie wäre es, wenn sie sich einmal bedienen und sich gutes Essen schmecken lassen? Ich lade sie ein, dass bin ich Ihnen schuldig! Na wie wärs, wann haben sie Zeit?"

Ginny schluckte, von wegen schuldig, der wollte nur ein Date mit ihr und das hier war klug eingefädelt, wie sollte sie denn jetzt absagen? Sie versuchte es trotzdem:

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, das ist zwar wirklich nett von Ihnen, aber ich muss momentan ziemlich viel lernen und dann kommt ja bald noch das Praktikum! Und am Wochenende serviere ich doch hier! Ich glaube momentan ist die Gelegenheit eher ungünstig..."

„Ach was – ich gebe Ihnen einfach frei, immerhin bin ich ihr Chef! Wie wäre es Samstag in 2 Wochen? Da hätten Sie doch Dienst, nicht?"

Ginny nickte unbehaglich und Carlos Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.

„Na dann hole ich Sie Samstag in zwei Wochen ab, wie wäre es um sieben Uhr?"

Ginny zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und flötete:

„Natürlich, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, ich freue mich schon!"

Carlos lächelte selbstgefällig, er war sich sicher seinem Ziel, eine Nacht mit Ginny zu verbringen, gerade erheblich näher gekommen zu sein.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen jetzt eine gute Nacht, Sie sind sicher erschöpft!"

„Danke, das ist nett von Ihnen! Gute Nacht!"

Carlos lächelte ihr noch ein Mal zu und verschwand dann in seinem Büro, während Ginny seufzte, ihren Mantel von der Garderobe nahm und nach Hause apparierte.

_5 Tage später (Mittwoch)..._

Ginny war panisch, das durfte doch nicht sein! Sie schaute beunruhigt auf den Kalender und schaute zu den letzten sechs roten Pünktchen, das war Besorgnis erregend! Oh verdammt, sie musste unbedingt Klarheit haben! Sie kritzelte schnell eine Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament und band es ihrer Eule ans Bein, dann befahl sie ihr so schnell wie möglich zu Marisa zu fliegen und sah der Eule noch lange hinterher.

Als die Eule verschwunden war hockte Ginny wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Bett und schreckte erst aus ihren unheilvollen Gedanken auf, als sie ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

„Ich komm ja schon!", sagte sie und eilte dann auf die Haustür zu. Als sie Marisa vor sich stehen sah fiel sie ihr kurzer Hand um den Hals und fing an zu schluchzen. Diese schaute perplex auf das Mädchen in ihren Armen und dirigierte sie dann zum Bett. Sie setzte sich, zog Ginny in ihre Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Als das Schluchzen schließlich leiser wurde und verebbte, fragte sie vorsichtig:

„Schätzchen, was hast du denn? Du bist ja völlig aufgelöst!"

„Oh Marisa, ich glaub ich habe ganz schön große Probleme! Ich...ich...ich...oh ich kann das nicht!" Nach diesen Worten fing Ginny wieder an zu schluchzen und auf Marisas Stirn bildeten sich besorgte Falten.

„Hey Engelchen, komm, erzähl mir endlich was du hast! So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein!"

„Doch Marisa, es ist schlimm! Verdammt, ich glaub ich bin schwanger!"

„Was?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Ich...ich glaub doch, ich bin seit zwei Wochen überfällig und seit Samstag ist mir jeden Morgen übel und breche – ich würde sagen die Zeichen stehen schlecht! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?!"

„Ganz ruhig, Liebes! Erstmal benachrichtigen wir Jen und dann gehen wir zu einem Medimagier um zu gucken ob du Recht hast! Und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Marisas ruhige und vernünftige Art beruhigte Ginny, die sich schon seit Tagen mit ihrer Vermutung herum quälte und sie nickte kläglich.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen die Freundinnen vor einer kleinen Praxis in einem Vorort von Florenz und Jen legte den Arm um Ginny. Sie hatte ihr diese Praxis empfohlen, denn sie ging selber hierher. Die Drei blickten sich noch ein Mal an, dann traten sie ein und wurden von einer netten Sekretärin begrüßt.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Marisa redete für Ginny, denn diese wirkte zu panisch um ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen zu können.

„Guten Tag, meine Freundin ist sich nicht sicher ob sie schwanger ist und würde sich gerne Klarheit verschaffen."

„Oh, verständlich! Gut, wie lautet der Name? Ich nehme an sie ist zum ersten Mal hier?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Virginia Weasley lautet der Name."

„Danke, nun dann setzen sie sich einen Moment ins Wartezimmer, ich rufe sie sobald Doktor Smith einen Termin für sie hat!"

Marisa und Jen nahmen Ginny mit ins Wartezimmer und hielten ihre Hände, dann drückten sie ihr eine Zeitschrift in die Hand, um sie abzulenken und warteten schweigend auf ihren Aufruf. Nach einer halben Stunde schwebte eine kleine weiße Elfe zu ihnen und sagte:

„Miss Virginia Weasley, Frau Doktor Smith wartet in Raum 3 auf Sie! Bitte folgen Sie mir!"

„Ginny Mäuschen, sollen wir mitkommen?"

Doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und die beiden blieben aufgeregt zurück und hofften auf ein negatives Ergebnis.

Sie folgte der kleinen Elfe und schließlich stand sie vor einer resolut wirkenden, schlanken Hexe mit kurzen lockigen Haaren, welche sie herzlich anlächelte und sie bat Platz zu nehmen.

„Guten Tag, Miss weasley. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hallo, ich würde gerne einen Schwangerschaftstest machen lassen, denn meine Periode ist jetzt fast zwei Wochen zu spät und mir ist seit kurzem morgens übel."

„Da ist ihre Besorgnis ja nur allzu verständlich. Keine Sorge, der Test ist schmerzlos und das Ergebnis ist auf jeden Fall sicher. Dann kommen sie mal mit und machen sie ihren Oberkörper frei."

Sie führte Ginny zu einer Liege und bat sie sich hinzulegen und ihren Pullover hochzuziehen. Dann strich sie eine grüne Tinktur, die scharf nach Kräutern roch auf Ginnys Bauch, und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über diesen, während sie einige Wörter murmelte. Kurze Zeit später färbte sich die Tinktur hellrot und die Medimagierin ließ sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden.

Ginny blickte ihr gespannt ins Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

„Miss Weasley, ich darf Ihnen gratulieren, Sie sind eindeutig schwanger und ihrem Kind geht es bestens! Sie sind jetzt fast in der 4. Woche!"

„Oh mein Gott!", war alles was Ginny heraus brachte, dann kippte sie um und alles wurde schwarz.

TBC

Wenn ihr gespannt seid wie es weiter geht, auf den kleinen lila Knopf drücken und schon mal ein paar Vermutungen äußern )

Vestia


	6. Familientreffen

Huhu,

heute erfahrt ihr was Ginnys Familie in dieser Angelegenheit denkt und ob wohl nicht soo viel passiert, ist es doch wichtig für die weitere Handlung. Dafür kommt jedoch in 2 Tagen ein weiteres Kapitel – aber nur wenn ihr schön reviewt!

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern meiner Story! Ohne euch hätte ich nicht den Ansporn zu schreiben! #Kekse verteil#

Und jetzt – Bühne frei für Ginny Weasley!

Vestia

Kapitel 5 - Familientreffen

_2 Tage später (Freitag)..._

Okay, sie würde es ihrer Mutter nicht sagen, ihr Studium abbrechen und auswandern. Und Malfoy würde sie vorher in Grund und Boden hexen, allein schon dafür, dass er der Vater war. Oder sie würde das Kind nicht kriegen, so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre und ihr normales Leben weiter führen. Und natürlich überhaupt keine Schuldgefühle haben oder in Was wäre, wenn... - Gedanken versinken. Sie konnte es natürlich auch morgen ihrer Mutter beichten, während Fred seine Verlobung bekannt gab und damit ein hübsches Fiasko verursachen. Oh Merlin, was würde sie jetzt für einen Zeitumkehrer geben! Dann hätte sie nie mit Malfoy getanzt und ihr Bauch würde jetzt kein Baby beherbergen.

Ginny machte sich seit Mittwoch schon diese Gedanken und hatte sich bis zum Wochenende erstmal in der Uni und im Restaurant krank gemeldet. Sie hatte Jen und Marisa gesagt, sie wolle allein sein und Zeit für sich haben. Und seit Mittwoch hatte sie nichts anderes getan, als Tee zu trinken, manchmal ein paar äußerst praktische Tütensuppen, die sie mittels Zauberei in wenigen Sekunden zubereitete, zu essen und über den weiteren Verlauf ihres Lebens und das des Babys nachzudenken. Sie saß auf ihrer roten Couch und betrachtete träumerisch wie die Sonne Lichtflecke auf ihren Boden malte.

Marisa und Jen hatten ihr gesagt, sie solle drüber schlafen und sich genügend Zeit für ihre Entscheidung nehmen. Und egal was sie tun würde, die beiden würden zu ihr stehen und ihr helfen. Das war zwar wirklich nett von den Beiden, aber die Entscheidung konnten sie ihr nicht abnehmen. Sollte sie Malfoys Kind behalten? Oder sollte sie es tatsächlich ... entfernen lassen? Aber zuerst musste sie entscheiden ob sie es morgen ihrer Familie sagen würde oder nicht. Wenn die erfahren würden, dass sie sich von Malfoy hatte schwängern lassen, dann würden ihre Brüder durchdrehen. Vor allem Ron, der hasste Malfoy so sehr, dass er ihr das nie verzeihen würde. Aber auch alle anderen hatten bisher nur Probleme mit dieser arroganten Familie gehabt. Und es war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der ihr das Tagebuch Voldemorts gegeben hatte und sie zu seiner Sklavin gemacht hatte. Sie schüttelte sich, als sie an die toten Hähne und die anderen scheußlichen Dinge dachte, die damals geschehen waren.

Aber trotzdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis sich wenigstens ihren Eltern anzuvertrauen. Sie waren immer für sie da gewesen und hatten ihr immer geholfen und zu ihr gestanden, egal was sie getan hatte. Und genau deswegen entschloss Ginny sich dazu, ihren Eltern zu erzählen was geschehen war und sie hoffte auf den Rat ihrer Eltern, denn den hatte sie dringend nötig.

Mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl, wenigstens eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, schlief Ginny ein und träumte von spukenden Windeln, einem Verstoß durch ihre Eltern und einem äußerst Angst einflößenden Malfoy, der versuchte ihr Kind zu stehlen.

Die Rothaarige wachte am nächsten Morgen total erschlagen auf, ihr war mal wieder übel und sie fühlte sich, als hätte man sie mit einem Levicorpus in die Luft gehangen und stundenlang im Kreis gedreht. Sie griff sich ein kleines Tütchen mit einem braunen Pulver darin und ging in die Küche. Sie musste hier dringend wieder aufräumen, und vor allen Dingen ihre Blumen wieder gießen, welche in bunten Töpfen ihre Fensterbank säumten. Ginny erwärmte eine Tasse Wasser mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und gab eine Messerspitze von dem Pulver hinein. Sie rührte das Ganze noch ein Mal um und trank es dann schnell aus. Zwar waren jetzt der Schwindel und die Übelkeit verschwunden, dafür hatte sie aber einen ekligen Nachgeschmack im Mund. Tja auch Zaubertränke hatten eben ihre Nachteile. Ginny beschloss erst Zähne putzen zu gehen und dann zu duschen, auf Frühstück hatte sie momentan keine Lust.

Als Ginny eine halbe Stunde später vor ihrem Elternhaus ankam, nahm sie sich Zeit um die Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen.

Es war jetzt Anfang Oktober und die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich schon in den prächtigsten Farben. Im Vorgarten der Weasleys blühten die letzten Rosen und verströmten einen schweren aromatischen Duft. Auch die ersten Kürbisse wuchsen schon und Ginny freute sich auf eine leckere Portion Kürbissuppe. Ginny blickte sich um und es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie gestern erst gegangen. Alles war noch genauso vertraut und chaotisch wie vorher und überall sah man die Spuren ihrer Familie. Ein Besen war an die Hausmauer gelehnt, eine Harke lag achtlos im Gras und überall flogen gelbe Gummistiefel herum.

Sie zwar frisch geduscht und wach, doch man sah ihr trotzdem an, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Ihr Haar war stumpf und glänzte kaum, sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, welche sie vergessen hatte zu überschminken und war dünner geworden und sie fröstelte trotz der dicken Jacke. Das bemerkte auch Molly, als sie ihre jüngste Tochter nach der ersten stürmischen Umarmung genauer musterte.

„Kind, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst ja richtig krank! Hast du etwa nicht genug Geld um etwas Ordentliches zu essen? Oder überanstrengst du dich? Du hättest uns Bescheid sagen sollen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht!" Mollys Stimme klang sehr besorgt und als Ginny nur müde abwinkte, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen.

„Du verbirgst etwas vor mir, Virginia! Ich –"

Doch hier wurde Ginnys Mutter durch das Erscheinen von Harry Potter unterbrochen, und sie besann sich auf ihre Pflichten als Gastgeberin und begrüßte ihn. Doch der Blick, den sie Ginny noch zuwarf sagte ganz deutlich: „Wir reden später weiter!"

Ginny ging ins Wohnzimmer und wurde freudig begrüßt, alle ihre Geschwister waren hier und sie wurde in zahlreiche herzliche Umarmungen gezogen. Oh, sie hatte sie alle vermisst! Das Leben in Florenz war manchmal schon etwas einsam, sie hatte zwar ihre Freunde, aber eine richtige Familie war doch deutlich schöner! Charlie war in Begleitung einer sehr schönen und eleganten dunkelhäutigen Frau, die irgendwie indisch wirkte und sich mit dem Namen Samantha Douvan vorstellte. Auch Ron war nicht allein hier, neben ihm saß eine glückliche Hermine, die Ginny überschwänglich an sich drückte. Sie setzte sich zu den beiden auf das alte ausgeleierte aber unheimlich gemütliche Sofa und musste sich Vorwürfe anhören, weil sie so ausgezehrt aussah und so wenig geeult hatte. Doch das schob sie alles auf den Prüfungsstress, wofür Hermine natürlich vollstes Verständnis hatte. Als Harry schließlich dazu kam, wandte sich das Gespräch anderen Dingen zu und die Vier schwelgten fröhlich in glücklichen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts.

Dann rief Molly sie in die Küche und die Familie und einige enge Freunde nahmen Platz an dem großen Tisch. Es roch wunderbar nach Braten und Siruptorte und Ginny lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Es war eine heitere und ausgelassene Stimmung, als Fred seine zukünftige Braut vorstellte und die Verlobung bekannt gab. Sie war eine hübsche brünette Frau, mit zarten Rundungen und einem fein geschnittenem Gesicht. Sie hieß Felicitas und wirkte ein wenig verschmitzt, was Ginny zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass sie gut zu Fred passte. Sie schien Humor zu haben, denn im Verlauf des Abends lachte sie oft und herzlich und steckte alle anderen an. Sie war sehr sympathisch und Ginnys Eltern waren äußerst entzückt von ihr. Die meisten am Tisch kannten sie erst seit heute Abend, denn Fred hatte sie in Amerika kennen gelernt, wo er weitere Filialen eröffnen wollte. George war unterdessen in England geblieben, um die Geschäfte am Laufen zu halten. Fred würde jetzt zusammen mit Felicitas Angestellte in Amerika suchen und dann im Sommer zurückkehren um in England zu heiraten.

Der Abend tröpfelte angenehm dahin und Ginny dachte kaum noch an das bevorstehende Gespräch zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihr. Doch Molly schien es nicht vergessen zu haben, denn als die Küche schließlich leer wurde, bat sie Ginny zu bleiben und ihr beim Abräumen zu helfen.

Als alle ins Bett gegangen oder es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten, drückte die pummelige Hexe mit dem gütigen Gesicht ihre Tochter auf einen Stuhl, kochte noch etwas Tee und als der Teekessel behaglich blubberte und es angenehm nach Kräutern duftete, trat Molly an Ginny heran und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Und jetzt, sag mir bitte was du hast!"

„Mum, ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der richtige Zeitpunkt ist! Ich sags dir morgen, bevor ich fahre, okay?"

„Nein, Liebes, das ist nicht okay. Es muss ja was ziemlich Ernstes sein, hm? Immerhin hast du ja richtig Angst es mir zu sagen. Bitte Ginny, vertrau mir. Egal was es ist, ich hab dich trotzdem gern."

Ginny kaute an ihren Nägeln und langsam aber sicher stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, sie war in letzter Zeit eine richtige Heulsuse geworden.

„Oh Schatz, komm her!", Molly zog sie in ihre Arme und wartete ab.

„Oh Mum, ich war so dumm! Ich kann es ja selbst nicht fassen! Ihr werdet mich dafür hassen und schrecklich böse sein! Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, wie ich so blöd sein konnte!"

„Schätzchen, du bist unsere Tochter und wir lieben dich, egal was passiert. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, du siehst nicht gut aus, bitte vertrau dich mir an!"

Ginny holte tief Luft und brachte schließlich leise hervor:

„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, Mum. Seit Tagen krieg ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr und ich hab echt keine Ahnung was jetzt werden soll. Ich hab vor ein paar Wochen in der Disco jemanden kennen gelernt. Also na ja..."

Hier stockte Ginny, denn sie wusste nicht wie sie ihrer Mutter das mit dem Alkohol und dem Sex sagen sollte. Sie versuchte es schonend:

„Nun, hmm, der Abend war ziemlich lustig und wir hatten was getrunken und da war ich ein bisschen lockerer und jaaah dann irgendwann ... bin ich mit ihm gegangen und dann hab ich ...", ab hier war Ginny nicht mehr zu verstehen, doch Molly besaß genug Lebenserfahrung um zu wissen, was ihre Tochter sagen wollte.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, nicht wahr?"

„Jaah und, und ich war betrunken."

Molly atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Und warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

„Mum, es war Malfoy! Ich habs nicht gemerkt und erst am nächsten Morgen hab ichs gesehen und ich wollte es vergessen aber..."

„Aber was?!" Ihre Mutter klang nun deutlich reservierter und Ginnys Herz sank ihr in die Hose.

„Mum...ich...ich bin schwanger!" Jetzt war es draußen und Ginny wartete auf den Sturm der folgen musste. Aber es blieb alles ruhig und als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah, las sie dort nur Schock, Mitgefühl und ein wenig Ratlosigkeit.

„Oh Ginny! Und ich dachte du wärst vernünftig! Wenigstens hättest du ihn nach Verhütung fragen sollen! Was willst du denn jetzt machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, deswegen wollte ich ja auch mit dir reden, ich kann das alleine nicht! Ich weiß weder aus noch ein. Ich meine, natürlich ist es Malfoys Baby und das finde ich schrecklich und es passt so gar nicht in mein Leben rein, aber es ist auch ein Teil von mir und ich will es nicht töten!" Bei diesen Worten fing Ginny an zu schluchzen und sie schmiegte sich an ihre Mutter.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Schatz. Aber mach dir jetzt nicht so viele Gedanken, du hast noch genügend Zeit es dir zu überlegen. Ich will dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen, denn das ändert nichts. Es ist jetzt zu spät und wir müssen mit diesen Tatsachen leben. Nun, ich bin deine Mutter und stehe selbstverständlich hinter dir. Aber du solltest es auch dem Rest der Familie sagen, vor allem deinem Vater. Dann sehen wir weiter. Doch jetzt gehst du erstmal schlafen. Das hast du bitter nötig und morgen nach dem Frühstück sagen wir es den Anderen, einverstanden?"

Ginny nickte zögerlich und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter ins Bett bringen. Ihr Zimmer war immer noch wie früher und das Bett war frisch bezogen und ihr Lieblingsteddy wartete auf sie.Als Molly ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte, fühlte Ginny sich so geborgen wie seit Langem nicht mehr.

Nach dem lauten und ausgiebigen Frühstück am nächsten Tag bat Molly die Familienmitglieder kurz in der Küche zu bleiben und dirigierte die Anderen vorsichtig heraus. Arthur hatte Ginny es vorher gebeichtet, woraufhin er geradewegs zum Whiskey griff.

Sie richtete den Blick auf ihre Familie, das Häufchen Elend namens Virginia Weasley und seufzte. Alle blickten sie gespannt an und Molly machte es kurz.

„Nun, Ginny ist etwas äußerst Unangenehmes passiert. Sie hat neulich in der Disco jemanden kennen gelernt und am nächsten Morgen stellte es sich heraus, dass es Draco Malfoy war." Sie bedeutete ihren Söhnen ruhig zu sein und fuhr dann fort:

„Jetzt hat sie erfahren, dass sie schwanger ist. Ich will jetzt keine Vorwürfe oder Racheschwüre oder sonstige dumme Ideen hören, denn was passiert ist, ist passiert. Und niemand wird Ginny sagen, was sie zu tun hat, denn das ist ihre Entscheidung. Und niemand wird ein Wort mit Mr. Malfoy wechseln, bevor Ginny nicht die eindeutige Erlaubnis gegeben hat. Denn Ginny ist schwanger und niemand anders sonst. Lasst ihr die Zeit für eine Entscheidung und manipuliert sie nicht. Also verhaltet euch wie eine Familie und gebt ihr Unterstützung und Trost, wenn ich etwas anderes mitbekomme gibt es Ärger!"

Nach dieser kurzen Rede blickten alle schockiert auf Ginny und bestürmten sie dann mit Fragen. Ron war entgegen der Bitte seiner Mutter rot vor Wut und wirkte aggressiv. Er rannte Türen knallend durchs Haus und erzählte es sogleich Harry und Hermine, welche Ginny verächtlich anblickten. Der Hass auf Draco Malfoy saß tief bei den Dreien. Fred und George jedoch brachten sie abends zurück auf den Teppich und kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihre kleine Schwester. Diese wirkte sehr erleichtert und genoss die Zuwendung ihrer Geschwister sehr. Auch wenn sie schockiert und nicht gerade erfreut waren, so wussten sie auch, dass Ginny das niemals gewollt hatte und dass sie genug Gewissensbisse und moralische Konflikte hatte.

Am Ende dieses Tages beschloss Ginny sich noch ein paar weitere Tage krank zu melden um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Es war nicht so schlimm gekommen, wie sie es gedacht hatte und sie fühlte sich hier verstanden. Die Unterstützung ihrer Familie war wohltuend und Ginny wollte mit ihren Eltern über ihre weitere Zukunft reden und sich auch darüber Gedanken machen, ob sie es Draco Malfoy sagen würde.

TBC

Und? Enttäuscht? Zufrieden mit der Reaktion der Familie?

Sagt mir eure Meinung!

Bis bald, Vestia


	7. Das Café zur Glocke

So meine Lieben,

hier kommt ein neues Kapitel und ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Revierwern bedanken! Es ist echt toll eine Rückmeldung zu erhalten! Ich fahre jetzt allerdings für ne gute Woche weg und genieße ein bisschen das entspannte Urlaubsleben, deswegen nicht sauer sein, wenn jetzt mal kein Update kommt, in allerspätestens 2 Wochen bekommt ihr ein extra langes Kapitel! #sich auf den Urlaub freut#

DieGinny: Bei mir ist es genau umgekehrt, obwohl Ginevra ihr richtiger Name ist mag ich Virginia lieber und benutz ihn daher auch ) Ginny erzählt es ihm tatsächlich, aber ob das so gut war...? Ich hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut und hoffe auch das Kapitel gefällt dir!

Zaubermaus: Gleich 2 Reviews, das war aber nett ) Ja du hast Recht, dass sie reinblütig ist, ist nur von Vorteil für sie. Aber ob Ginny das gefällt? Du wirst es lesen...Ich hoffe auch in Zukunft noch deine Meinung zu hören!

klein Eli: Schön dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! Ich hoffe auch hiermit bist du zufrieden und wünsch dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und jetzt noch ein Vermisstenaufruf: Simsly wurde längere Zeit nicht gesichtet, wer etwas weiß kriegt ´nen Kuschelteddy )

Liebe Grüße, Vestia

Kapitel 6 - Das Café zur Glocke

Einige Tage später (Mittwoch...)

Ginny lag in ihrem Bett im Fuchsbau, starrte an die holzgetäfelte Decke und lächelte versonnen, als sie mit den Fingern über ihren Bauch fuhr. Zwar merkte man ihr äußerlich noch nichts an, aber Ginny wusste, dass es in ihr etwas gab. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen häufige Stimmungsschwankungen gehabt, doch mittlerweile überwog bei ihr der Gedanke, dass sie das Baby gerne behalten würde. Es widerstrebte ihr, so etwas kleines und unschuldiges zu töten, denn es war schließlich ihr Fehler gewesen und das Baby konnte nichts dafür, dass es da war. Ihre Eltern hatten sie gewarnt, hatten ihr verdeutlicht, dass sie mindestens ein Semester verpassen würde, und dass ein Baby anstrengend war. Und auch Ginny wusste, dass es dann vorbei sein würde mit sorglosen Partys bis ins Morgengrauen, dass sie es schwer haben würde einen Partner zu finden, wenn sie ein Kind hatte und dass sie ihre Jugend nicht mehr so leicht würde genießen können.

Und vor allem eins war ihr klar geworden, sie musste mit Draco Malfoy reden und wissen, was er dazu sagte. Denn auch das war wichtig für ihre Entscheidung. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Kind seinen Vater nie kennen lernen würde und sich ungewollt vorkam. Deswegen hatte sie ihm einen Brief geschickt, mit der Bitte, dass er sich mit ihr treffen möge, denn es gab etwas Wichtiges zu bereden.

Er hatte zugesagt und sie würden sich in einer Stunde in einem kleinen Café in der Winkelgasse treffen.

Sie stand auf und zog sich um, für das Treffen hatte sie ein marineblaues Kostüm mit passender Bluse ausgewählt und dazu schwarze Pumps. Ihre Haare umspielten offen und lockig ihr Gesicht und sie hatte sich kaum geschminkt. Sie wirkte ernst und seriös, was ihr ganz gut gefiel, denn er sollte sie nicht anbaggern sondern ihr zuhören. Das Mädchen ging hinunter in die Küche und Molly drückte ihr einen Becher Beruhigungstee- für alle kleinen und großen Sorgen in die Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Das wird schon werden, und wenn er frech wird oder dich irgendwie verletzt, droh ihm einfach mit deinen Brüdern!" Mrs. Weasley lächelte verschmitzt und auch Ginny grinste.

Mutter und Tochter waren sich in der letzten Zeit nahe gekommen, denn Ginny hatte sich nun brennend für das Thema Baby interessiert und viel Zeit in der gemütlichen Küche der Weasleys verbracht, über alte Fotoalben mit Babybildern gebeugt, während Mrs. Weasley kochte, putzte oder sonstigen Haushaltstätigkeiten nachging. Sie hatten viel geredet, gelacht und auch geweint, dies hatte vor allem Ginny getan, und ihre Mutter hatte ihr viele kleine Episoden aus ihrem Leben mit den vielen Kindern erzählt. So hatte sie ihr zum Beispiel erzählt, dass Ginny als kleines Mädchen stets ihre Brüder geärgert hatte und diese den Ärger bekommen hatten, denn Ginny hatte so unschuldig geguckt, dass niemand geglaubt hatte, sie hätte Unsinn gemacht. Sie hatte ihr auch diverse Babysachen gezeigt, die sie selber gemacht und aufbewahrt hatte.

Aber auch die ernsten Themen wie Studium, Lebensunterhalt und eben Draco Malfoy waren diskutiert worden. Ginny schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, denn Molly machte sie auf die Uhrzeit aufmerksam und drückte sie noch mal kurz.

Dann stand Ginny auch schon draußen im Vorgarten und konzentrierte sich auf den „Tropfenden Kessel". Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und spürte das unangenehme Gefühl des Apparierens, doch drei Sekunden später war es vorbei. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand sie vor dem kleinen, schmuddelig wirkenden Pub, den sie schnell durchquerte und kurze Zeit später war sie in der Winkelgasse. Sie eilte durch die belebte Straße und wich einer vierschrötigen Hexe aus, die einen Handkarren mit lauter Kröten, Salamandern und Lurchen hinter sich her zog. Hier und da hielt die Hexe an und bot ihre Ware mit lauter Stimme an, und zwar als Lebendfutter für trollige Knilze und andere größere Kreaturen. Ginny schüttelte sich und ging schnell weiter, bis sie ein kleines Schaufenster erreichte, in dem diverse Teesorten, Tortenstücke und Pralinen angeboten wurden. Ein schlichtes golden umrahmtes Schild, das im sanften Luftzug hin – und her - schwang verkündete, dass es sich um das „Café zur Glocke" handelte und die ebenfalls golden verzierte Tür öffnete sich einladend als Ginny davor stand.

Als sie eintrat, erklang ein leises melodisches Klingeln über ihr und sofort wurde eine schlanke Kellnerin mit lockigen grauen Haaren auf sie aufmerksam:

„Hallo, ich freue mich sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen! Nehmen sie doch dort drüben platz, da ist noch ein Tisch frei, ich komme gleich zu ihnen!"

Die Kellnerin deutete auf einen kleinen runden Tisch, der etwas abseits in einer Nische stand, die von Rosen umwachsen war. Ginny nickte und setzte sich, sie stellte beim Betrachten des Cafés fest, dass es offensichtlich jemandem gehörte, der Rosen mochte, denn Rosen wuchsen an den Wänden lang, standen in Vasen auf Tischen und Fensterbänken und zierten als Muster Tischdecken, Sitzbezüge und Tapeten. Es waren jedoch keine roten Rosen, sondern weiße und champagnerfarbene, während die Stiele zart grün waren. Durch die vielen Rosen duftete es in dem Café nach ihnen, doch ihr Duft vermischte sich mit dem der Torten und Pralinen, die in einer Glastheke am Eingang des Cafés ausgestellt waren. Das Café war gut besucht, doch ihr Tisch war weit genug von den anderen weg, so dass sie relativ ungestört war. Das melodiöse Geräusch der Türklingel ertönte und Ginny schluckte, als sie erkannte, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der nun geradewegs auf sie zu kam. Er blickte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um, offensichtlich war ihm das Café zu kitschig und zu rosig, doch er ließ keinen spöttischen Kommentar ab, sondern begrüßte sie ganz normal und fragte dann zwinkernd:

„Na Weasley, Sehnsucht bekommen? Zu dir oder zu mir?"

„Oh bitte, höre auf damit, es ist wichtig!" Sie musste wohl ziemlich kläglich geklungen haben, denn er musterte sie kritisch und blickte sie dann auffordernd an.

„Was gibt es denn?"

Doch Ginny kam nicht zu einer Antwort, denn die Bedienung kam und fragte nach ihren Wünschen. Ginny bestellte einen Milchkaffee und ein Stück Mokkatorte, während Malfoy einen schwarzen Kaffee und Scones orderte.

Als Ginnys Tortenstück vor ihr stand, blickte sie krampfhaft auf eine der Mokkabohnen und versuchte dann den Faden wieder aufzunehmen.

„Nun hör zu...es ist ja schon was her, aber unsere gemeinsame Nacht hatte Folgen."

„Was soll das heißen?!" Malfoys Stimme klang alarmiert und ein wenig schrill und in Ginny machte sich unpassender Weise etwas Schadenfreude breit.

„Hast du an Verhütung gedacht?!"

„Was?...Nein...scheiße, du meinst doch nicht ernsthaft? Oh mein Gott!"

Malfoy schien zu merken, worauf sie hinaus wollte und als die Rothaarige aufsah, bemerkte sie dass sein Gesicht einen grauen Farbton angenommen hatte und er den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

„Weasley, das ist kein dummer Trick um mich zu heiraten und mein Geld zu kriegen, oder?"

„Oh Malfoy! Um dich mein Leben lang zu ertragen braucht es mehr als einen Haufen Geld und das weißt du auch! Und wenn du willst, hier ist die Bescheinigung vom Medimagier!"

Doch er schenkte dem Stück Papier keinerlei Beachtung sondern brütete still vor sich hin.

„Willst du es behalten?" Seine Stimme klang zögernd und kein bisschen arrogant und Ginny beschloss sich ihm ein kleines Stück zu öffnen.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich hab lange drüber nachgedacht und...es hängt auch von dir ab. Wenn du es nicht willst und keinerlei Vaterpflichten übernehmen willst dann nicht. Aber ansonsten, doch ich glaube schon..."

„Weasley, willst du jetzt einen auf glückliche kleine Familie machen, oder was? Du weißt genau, dass das kein Kind der Liebe ist, was da passiert ist!"

„Malfoy, hör auf mit dem Scheiß, natürlich nicht! Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass du dich auch um es kümmerst und es besuchst und es auch...na ja wie dein Kind behandelst. Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen ziehen oder dich heiraten, bei Merlin, das will ich wirklich nicht!"

„Oh, so liebenswürdig wie immer, na bei der Mutter, bist du dir sicher, dass du es behalten willst? Die Kindheit solltest du dem Kind ersparen..."

„Aber ein Todesser als Vater ist natürlich toll! Damit man Gewaltbereitschaft, Grausamkeit und Hass auf Muggel und _Schlammblüter_ von Geburt an eingetrichtert bekommt oder was?! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso ich überhaupt mit dir reden wollte! Als ob du jemals ein wirklicher Vater sein könntest!" Bei diesen Worten fing Ginny an zu weinen und sie stürmte wütend aus dem Café. All ihre Hoffnungen darauf, dass Malfoy vielleicht doch Interesse an seinem Kind haben könnte waren kaputt, er war bloß ein altes Ekel. Sie hätte es ihm gar nicht erzählen sollen!

Doch gerade da hörte sie jemand laut: „Warte! Warte, verdammt! Lauf doch nicht weg!" rufen und eine Hand hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Hey, so meinte ich das nicht! Entschuldige Weasl – Virginia! Hör zu, das kam alles ziemlich schnell, das verstehst du doch, oder? Und ein Kind ist nicht gerade das, worauf ich momentan warte!"

„Ist schon gut, ich pack das auch allein! Deine Hilfe brauch ich nicht!"

Ginny war sauer, sie wollte nichts mehr von Malfoy hören und sehen, doch der sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Ach und was willst du machen? Willst du etwa auf der Straße leben? Wovon willst du denn dich und das Kind ernähren? Von dem bisschen Geld was du in diesem Restaurant kriegst? Und wie willst du studieren?"

„Und was interessiert dich das?! Für dich bin ich wahrscheinlich nur eine nette kleine Vergnügung gewesen und - "

„Mich interessiert das, weil es auch mein Kind ist! Und nur weil ich ein Malfoy bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich keine Vaterpflichten wahrnehmen kann!"

Auch Malfoy war jetzt lauter geworden, die Leute in der Winkelgasse drehten sich schon zu ihnen um und er zog die widerstrebende Ginny hinter sich her in eine ruhigere Ecke.

„Ach nein? Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erklären, dass du dich um dein Kind kümmern willst?"

„Hör zu, wir sind eine reinblütige Familie mit langer Tradition und reinblütige Kinder werden nicht ... abgetrieben, sondern werden anerkannt!"

„Und wenn ich jetzt muggelstämmig gewesen wäre?! Dann hättest du gesagt, ich solls weg machen lassen, oder was?! Nein danke, ich will kein Kind, dessen Vater es nur wegen der _Tradition_ behält!" Ginny sprach das Wort aus, als ob es giftig wäre und stürmte dann laut schluchzend davon.

Draco Malfoy starrte ihr verdutzt hinterher, er hatte damit nur sagen wollen, dass er von seiner Familie Geld für das Kind bekommen würde, allein schon weil die Tradition es verlangte und seine Eltern würden sich kaum wehren können, nur weil sie eine Weasley war. Doch Ginny hatte das scheinbar eindeutig missverstanden. Er seufzte und beschloss ihr einen Brief zu schreiben, damit sie nichts unüberlegtes tat.

TBC


	8. Nur mal kurz

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich bin aus dem wirklich tollen Urlaub zurück und hab total erfreut festgestellt, dass mein Postfach voll netter Reviews ist! Das hat mich echt aufgemuntert, wo ich doch gar nicht zurück nach Hause wollte! So viele Reviews hab ich noch nie bekommen! #immer noch staun und freu# Und danke für die ganzen lieben Urlaubswünsche, ich glaub das hat was gebracht, denn ich hatte fast immer schönes Wetter!

Dieses Mal gibt es aber kein neues Kapitel, sondern nur Reviewantworten und eine Bitte. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich kein neues Kapitel habe, sondern daran, dass ich gerne jemanden hätte der meine Story betat. Das ist nämlich auch meine Bitte, wenn jemand von euch vielleicht ganz gut in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ist und Lust hat meine Story Korrektur zu lesen, dann schreibt mir bitte eine Mail und meldet euch! Wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe und das nächste Kapitel gebetat ist geht's dann auch hier weiter!

Sooo jetzt aber zu den Reviews:

cherry 159: Jaja, Malfoy ist halt nicht gerade Mamas Lieblings – Schwiegersohn...Freut mich dass du das Kapitel gut fandest und vielen lieben Dank für das Review! Bitte lass dich nicht entmutigen weil es mit der Fortsetzung so lang dauert...

disturbed paranoid angel: Nun, Ginnys Taten erfährst du heute zwar noch nicht, erhälst aber einen Keks für dein Review! Ja das Kapitel ist glaube ich eines der besten geworden und mittlerweile mag ich es auch, gerade wegen dem Gespräch! Ich hoffe du liest weiter mit, trotz der langen Wartezeit!

Zaubermaus: Ohhh du schreibst immer so tolle lange Reviews, das mag ich ) Jaa Malfoy ist ein Dummkopf, aber vielleicht lernt auch er ja mal was Frauen hören wollen... Wir werden sehen! Sorry, dass es noch nicht weiter geht, aber das neue Kapitel ist ja schon fertig, fehlt nur ein Beta Ich hoffe du schreibst weiter so tolle lange Reviews...

one77: Macht ja nichts, ist aber nett dass du jetzt das böse Schwarzleserdasein aufgibst und mir Kommis hinterlässt ) Dann sag ich auch dir: hör nicht auf mitzulesen und hinterlass weiter fleißig Kommis!

BlueApril: Danke für das Lob, ja Florenz find ich auch hübsch, deswegen spielt es ja da, obwohl man es ja nicht so merkt...Schön, dass du mir ein Review geschrieben hast, das ist echt immer toll )

Betthaeschen: Das wohl kürzeste Review bisher, aber die Geste zählt... Danke für das Lob und bis bald.

Liss92: Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich hab nicht vor die Geschichte unvollendet zu lassen, und es tut mir Leid, dass du so lang warten musst, bis es weiter geht! Schön, dass ich einen neuen Leser habe, hoffentlich bleibst du dabei

Sooo...ich hoffe ich hab keinen vergessen

Dann machts mal gut und überlegt euch das mit der Korrektur!

Lieben Gruß, Vestia

PS: Hier erwarte ich keine Reviews )


	9. Der silberne Schlüssel

Huhu ihr Lieben,

da bin ich wieder und ihr dürft mich schelten, weil es wirklich seh lange gedauert hat! Ich kann mich aber nur entschuldigen und alle Schuld dem Wiederbeginn der Schule und gewissen Pflichten zuschreiben #zwinker und versteck#!

Aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ich euch nicht vergrault hab und euch das neue Kapitel gefällt!

Bis bald,

Vestia

Kapitel 8 – Der silberne Schlüssel

Folgender Brief erreichte Ginny durch einen nachtschwarzen Raben am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück im Fuchsbau:

_An Virginia, _

_ich denke du hast mich missverstanden.__ I__ch wollte dich nicht beleidigen sondern lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass es keine Schwierigkeiten mit meinen Eltern geben wird.__ Sie sind dazu gezwungen mir wegen der Tradition zu helfen und das Kind als Malfoy - Erben anzuerkennen. Aber falls es dich interessiert, auch wenn du nicht reinblütig wärst, hätte ich dir wenigstens Geld zukommen lassen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du ohne finanzielle Unterstützung meinerseits auskommen wirst, oder täusche ich mich da? Von daher denke ich, du solltest von deinem vorschnellen Entschluss, mich zu meiden, abweichen und dich mit mir treffen._

_Draco Malfoy_

Nachdem Ginny das gelesen hatte, zerknüllte sie das Pergament und warf es ins Küchenfeuer. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Eltern, die sie fragten was los sei, sondern stand auf und verließ den Frühstückstisch. Sie ging die knarrende Treppe hinauf, ignorierte den meckernden Ghul, schnappte sich Schreibutensilien von ihrem Tisch und warf sich auf ihren Sessel, Feder und Pergament vor lauter Wut in ihrer Faust zerdrückend. Der schwarze Vogel war ihr krächzend gefolgt und saß jetzt auf ihrem Kleiderschrank, und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie der Meinung gewesen, er würde sie mit hämischem Blick mustern. Ihre Antwort war kurz und scharf und man merkte, dass sie am liebsten einen Heuler geschickt hätte.

_Malfoy,_

_ich verzichte auf das Geld und es ist mir so was von verdammt egal, was deine Eltern davon halten! Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, dass es im Leben nicht nur um__ Geld geht. Was ich von dir wollte, war, dass du dem Kind ein Vater bist und nicht ein wohltätiger Geldscheißer! Ich sehe, es war falsch dich auch nur darüber zu informieren, dass du Vater wirst!_

_Ich hoffe so jemanden wie dich, nie wieder zu treffen!_

_Virginia_

Sobald der Rabe mit ihrer Nachricht das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser und machte das Radio an, um ein wenig Ablenkung durch die Musik zu bekommen. Sie erwischte einen neuen Hit von den Schicksals–Schwestern über verlorenes Glück und summte leise mit. Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass sie das Kind bekommen würde, war sie viel ruhiger. Sie freute sich darauf und legte sachte ihre Hand auf den Bauch. Was es wohl werden würde? Ein Mädchen wäre süß, dann könnte sie der Kleinen immer süße Zöpfchen machen. Und vielleicht würde einem Mädchen der Vater auch nicht so fehlen...Ach, sie konnte Draco einfach nicht vergessen. Er war so anders gewesen in dieser einen Nacht, faszinierend und höflich, ein wahrer Gentleman. Wieso konnte er nicht jemand anderes sein ...Es wäre so schön gewesen, jemanden zu haben, dem das Schicksal des kleinen Lebens in ihr auch nahe ging. Aber sie hatte ja ihre Familie, Marisa und Jen, und alle waren echt lieb zu ihr.

Sie erklärtedie kritische „Ich-weiß-nicht-was-ich-machen-soll-und-dreh-gleich-durch" - Phase für beendet und sie sich und ihr Leben jetzt wieder so weit seelisch im Griff hatte, dass sie sich darum kümmern konnte. Das hieß leider auch lernen, denn ihr Studium war zu wichtig um jetzt abzusacken. Morgen war Montag und da würde sie wieder in Florenz sein und sie musste sogar ins Piccolo, wo Carlos warten würde, also Leben pur, aber immerhin würde sie Jen und Marisa treffen.

Und tatsächlich, der nächste Tag war zwar anstrengend, aber auch so wohltuend normal, dass Ginny keinerlei depressive Gedanken hatte, sie war viel zu beschäftigt und auch abends im Restaurant, hatte sie so viele Gäste, dass sie nicht zum Nachdenken kam. Nur Carlos machte ihr ein bisschen Sorgen, denn er schien sich ernsthafte Hoffnungen zu machen und sie versuchte ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ihr jedoch zu oft nicht gelang, da er wegen irgendwelcher Belanglosigkeiten ständig mit ihr sprechen wollte. Und dann musste Jen ihr euphorisch mitteilen, dass sie den Typen von ihrem One-Night-Stand wieder sehen würde. Sie war zu müde um zu antworten und auch die restliche Woche verging wie im Fluge mit einer Menge Arbeit und wenig Freizeit. Doch trotzdem war sie nicht glücklich als der Samstagmorgen anbrach, denn am Abend würde Carlos sie abholen und mit ihr ausgehen.

Aber erst einmal begann der Tag gemütlich mit einem Frühstück und einer Tasse heißen Kräutertees aus dem Vorrat, den sie von ihrer Mutter hatte. Anschließend suchte sie sich ein paar hübsche Duftkerzen aus, und legte sich mit einem ihrer Lieblingsromane und Kerzenlicht aufs Bett. Sie liebte kitschige Liebesromane mit Happyends und so verbrachte sie ein paar Stunden völlig versunken in ihr Buch. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits vier Uhr. Seufzend legte sie ihr Buch weg und ging in die Küche um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Im Stehen schlang Ginny einige mit Ei überbackene Nudeln vom Vortag hinunter. Anschließend durchsuchte sie ihre Kleidung und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte. Am Liebsten würde sie etwas potthässliches tragen, aber das war nicht möglich, ohne ihren Chef zu kränken. Aber etwas hochgeschlossenes und eher steifes sollte es schon sein, denn sonst würde sie Vorstöße seinerseits nur beschleunigen. Sie entschied sich schließlich für einen eleganten, knielangen Rock aus einem schwach schimmernden Material und eine einfache weiße Bluse mit einer dezenten Stickerei an den Ärmeln und am Saum. Dazu würde sie nur eine schmale silberne Kette, flache schwarze Schuhe und einen Blazer tragen.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Auswahl hüpfte sie unter die Dusche und wollte gerade entspannt den Wasserstrahl genießen, als sie aufschrie. Das Wasser war nicht wie erwartet warm, sondern eiskalt. Sie sprang aus der Dusche und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht, konnte sich jedoch noch fangen. Die klatschnasse, zitternde Rothaarige sandte einen lauten Fluch zu Joe, dem Hausmeister. Wahrscheinlich tüftelte der mal wieder irgendwo herum und hatte vergessen, Bescheid zu sagen, dass die Heizung abgestellt war. Sie suchte immer noch jammernd ihren Zauberstab und verhexte die Dusche dann. Endlich zufrieden stellte sie sich wieder unter die Dusche und stieg eine halbe Stunde später intensiv nach Rose duftend aus der Duschkabine. Sie verbrachte noch eine Weile im Bad, zog sich noch an und war um 7 eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit sich. Sie sah zwar recht elegant aus, doch trotzdem wirkte sie nicht so, als würde sie privat Essen gehen wollen, sondern es sah mehr nach etwas Geschäftlichem aus. Ihre Haare hatte sie einfach glatt geföhnt und offen gelassen, ihre Locken waren kaum noch zu erkennen. Gerade als sie noch einen Hauch von Parfum versprühte, läutete es und Carlos stand vor ihrer Tür. Er hatte einen prächtigen roten Blumenstrauß dabei und wirkte sehr edel mit seinem Anzug, dem ordentlich geschnittenem Haar und den blanken Schuhen. Er lächelte und bot ihr seinen Arm, nachdem sie die Blumen in eine Vase gestellt und sich bedankt hatte.

„Du siehst gut aus, Virginia, du wirkst sehr reif und schön." Er blickte sie bewundernd an und sie überspielte ihr Unbehagen mit einem Lächeln und winkte bloß ab.

Um bald im Restaurant anzukommen und wieder etwas räumlichen Abstand zu Carlos zu gewinnen, erklärte sie dass sie bohrenden Hunger habe und schon ganz gespannt sei, wo er sie denn hinführen würde. Carlos lächelte geschmeichelt und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Schließ die Augen, wir apparieren und lass dich überraschen!" säuselte er in ihr Ohr und dann spürte sie auch schon das vertraute Gefühl, in eine enge Röhre gequetscht zu werden.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie vor sich eine riesige Fensterwand, aus sanft geschwungenem und gelblich getöntem Glas, die nur von den runden Konstruktionen der Fensterrahmen unterbrochen wurde. Durch die getönten Scheiben konnte man nicht erkennen, wer auf der anderen Seite sein Essen einnahm und es war offensichtlich, dass hier Diskretion groß geschrieben wurde. Über der Tür aus massivem, dunklem Holz waren mit silbernem Metall die Worte „Zum silbernen Schlüssel" angebracht worden und ein ebenfalls silberner Schlüssel baumelte daneben. Ein Angestellter begrüßte sie und führte sie zu ihrem Tisch. Das Lokal war in Holz getäfelt, Kronleuchter funkelten an der Decke und eine breite Freitreppe führte in die 2. Etage. Der untere Bereich war durch Nischen und Raumteiler etwas aufgeteilt worden und verschaffte so Privatsphäre Die Tische waren meist kleiner als sonst üblich und alles war weiß eingedeckt, silberne Kerzenleuchter spendeten sanftes Licht. Duftende weiße Blumen standen in großen Sträußen überall und kleine Streublüten machten die Atmosphäre perfekt. Teuer, exklusiv und romantisch. Ginny schluckte, das war definitiv ein Ort für ein verliebtes Candle–Light-Dinner und es war unschwer zu erkennen, was Carlos vorhatte. Als der Ober sie dann auch noch in ein kleines Separee führte, das bloß noch von einem anderen Tisch eingesehen werden konnte, jedoch einen perfekten Blick über den unteren Saal bot, lagen ihre Nerven beinahe blank.

Ihr wurde eine Speisekarte gereicht und Carlos lächelte sie sanft an und machte Andeutungen nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, so dass sie hastig nach dem Wasserglas griff und sich fast verschluckte, als sie sah wer an dem anderen oberen Tisch saß. Ein paar durchdringende blaue Augen musterten sie skeptisch und starrten Carlos äußerst stechend an. Neben ihm saßen ein paar Männer, die wohl die private Atmosphäre nutzten, um über berufliche Angelegenheiten zu sprechen.

Na, wenn das nicht mal ein guter Augenblick war, um Draco ein wenig zu provozieren. Sie schaute Draco direkt in die Augen und lächelte dann Carlos zuckersüß an, während sie ihm wie beiläufig mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand über seinen Unterarm strich. Dieser verschlang sie daraufhin zwar fast mit den Augen, aber Dracos äußerst verbissener Gesichtsausdruck war genug Lohn . Der konnte es wohl auch nicht haben, wenn eins seiner Betthäschen sich jemand anderen suchte. Und so wurde der Abend für Ginny doch noch ganz amüsant, denn sie flirtete ganz offensichtlich mit Carlos, während sie mitbekam wie Draco sie ganz augescheinlich beobachtete, jedoch versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Als sie dann aufgegessen hatten und der Abend nach belanglosen Plaudereien schon fortgeschritten war, entschloss sie sich, dass es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Dies machte sie auch Carlos klar, der sie jedoch noch zu einem kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park überredete, der ganz in der Nähe war. Nachdem Carlos die offensichtlich hohe Rechnung gezahlt hatte, machten sie sich dann auf den Weg, beide durch den Wein nicht mehr nüchtern.

So schlenderten sie dann langsam durch ausgestorbene Alleen und einsamen Hohlwege, bis Carlos plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Virginia, der Abend mit dir war sehr schön und du warst eine bezaubernde Begleitung. Es freut mich, dass wir uns näher gekommen sind. Das Restaurant hat wirklich eine einzigartige Atmosphäre."

„Aber Carlos, was meinst du denn mit näher gekommen? Es war zwar wirklich nett, ab-" doch hier wurde sie von Carlos Mund unterbrochen, der sich auf ihren drückte, während seine Hände sich um ihre Mitte legten und sich kurze Zeit später bereits an den Knöpfen ihres Blazers zu schaffen machten. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und entfloh aus dem Kuss, während sie versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken, doch er war zu stark und mit einem Knarzen sprangen die Knöpfe ihres Blazers ab.

„Carlos! Hör sofort damit auf! Stopp!... Bitte!"

„Oh, komm, du hast mich doch die ganze Zeit angemacht, du willst es doch so!"

„Carlos, bitte! Ich will das nicht!"

Ginny strampelte und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Carlos Klammergriff war stärker. Er drückte sie zu Boden und kniete sich über sie, dann drückte er ihre Arme herunter und riss ihr die Bluse vom Körper. Ihre Gegenwehr beachtete er kaum,sie war einfach zu schwach. Ginny schrie noch lauter, doch es war niemand da, der sie hören konnte. Sie schluchzte auf, als Carlos ihre Brüste grob rieb und sie in den Hals biss. Er schob ihren Rock hoch und hinderte ihre Beine am Strampeln, indem er sie einklemmte. Ginny bäumte sich auf und wimmerte, sie hoffte, dass dies alles nur ein Alptraum sei und biss ihren Peiniger in die Lippe, als er sie küssen wollte. Daraufhin schlug er ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, so dass ihr Sternchen vor den Augen tanzten und ihr Kopf auf das Pflaster knallte. Sofort hatte Ginny keine Kraft mehr, ihre Gegenwehr erstarb fast gänzlich und ihr Körper erschlaffte.

Soooo ich bin total gemein und bau hier mal einen Cliffhanger ein.

Fleißig reviewen, dann geht's bald weiter )


	10. Draco ganz anders

Hallo,

da bin ich wieder, reichlich spät aber ich lebe noch. Ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das in nächster Zeit besser wird. Jetzt hab ich aber Herbstferien und kann mal wieder was Schreiben. Ich hab mir vorgenommen, vorzuarbeiten und mindestens noch 2 Kapitel zu schreiben, damit ich nach den Ferien im Stress einen Puffer hab und ihr nicht so lange warten müsst, mal schauen obs klappt )

Jetzt aber zu euren netten Reviews, für die ich euch immer knuddeln könnte, danke, danke )

Blue April: Jaa, das war ein mieser Cliffhanger und es hat auch lang gedauert mit dem weiter schreiben, nicht böse sein )

Dragonix712: Tja, dann guck mal ob du Recht hattest...

Liss92: #zerknirscht sei# Tut mir leid, für die lange Wartezeit...

Kaline: Schön, dass du mein Story magst, und zu deiner Frage: Ich hab mit den Titeln immer so meine liebe Not, und bin nicht so einfallsreich aber das Restaurant in dem sie gegessen haben hieß „Der Silberne Schlüssel".

d. p. angel: Ich hoffe, ich darf deinen Namen so abkürzen ) Ich krieg immer so liebe Reviews von dir, danke! Jetzt geht's weiter und du kannst ja mal gucken, ob es dir gefällt.

Zaubermaus: Auch von dir krieg ich immer super Reviews mit konstruktiver Kritik )

Das mit dem Zauberstab klärt sich in diesem Kapitel, und Ginny ist auch diesmal nicht so vernünftig mit dem Alkohol, aber sie schwört Abstinenz...Heute gibts auch wieder Draco, mal sehen ob er dir gefällt )

Cherry 159: Ja Carlos, ist eklig. Aber einen fiesen Kerl gibts doch immer, sonst wärs ja langweilig...Aber keine Angst, auch Ginny merkt, dass Carlos nicht der Richtige ist.

One77: Schön, dass ich dir eine Freude gemacht hab. Dann viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Jetzt aber viel Spaß,

Vestia

Kapitel 8 – Draco ganz anders

„Virginia? Ginny?! Wie geht's dir?", fragte eine besorgt klingende Stimme schmerzhaft laut. Ja genau, wie ging es ihr eigentlich? Mühsam versuchte sie aus der Ohnmacht aufzutauchen um sich und ihr Umfeld wieder wahrzunehmen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf spürte, bemerkte, dass sie scheinbar getragen wurde, das Schaukeln bei ihr Übelkeit hervorrief und sie einen gelben Fleck über sich schweben sah. Blöde Idee, das mit der Wahrnehmung.

Sie strengte sich an ihre Augen etwas weiter zu öffnen und identifizierte den gelben Fleck als Malfoys Gesicht, das einen ihr völlig unbekannten, besorgten, Gesichtsausdruck trug und sich über sie beugte.

„Du bist wach!", stellte er scharfsinnig fest und sah irgendwie erleichtert aus.

„Jaaah, leider..." seufzte sie und versuchte erstmal ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Sinn in das Erlebte zu bringen, was zu einem verwirrten „Ähhh?" führte.

„Carlos, das miese Schwein hat versucht dich zu vergewaltigen!" half Malfoy ihr sehr wütend aussehend auf die Sprünge.

Ginny erinnerte sich an Carlos Ausraster und daran, dass er sie geschlagen hatte, doch was war danach passiert? Und was machte sie auf Malfoys Arm? Wo war Carlos? Hilfe!!!

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte sie, ihren brummenden Kopf umfassend, worauf Malfoy, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich, verkündete: „Ich hab das Arsch verprügelt und verhext, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging, den erkennt seine eigene Mutter nicht mehr! Dann ist der Feigling abgehauen und hat dich liegen lassen! Der wollt dich doch glatt anfassen, als du ohnmächtig warst, echt widerwärtig der Kerl! Wie konntest du den nur so anmachen?! Und wieso hast _du_ ihn nicht verhext? Ich dachte du kannst so was?! Also wirklich, du kannst dich ja nicht mal gegen so einen Strolch wehren!"

Gut, das mit dem Zauberstab war wirklich dumm gewesen, aber erst war sie zu überrascht gewesen und dann hatte er schon auf ihr gekniet und sie war nicht mehr drangekommen. Aber warum dieser Hass auf Carlos? Eigentlich mochte er sie doch gar nicht...Sprachen da etwa Eifersucht und verletzte Eitelkeit? Aber echt heldenhaft, dass er sie gerettet hatte..

Das sagte sie ihm auch und lächelte ihn so lieb an, wie noch nie zuvor. Worauf Malfoy sie verblüfft, aber sichtlich angetan anschaute und dann vorsichtig zurück lächelte. Er schien wohl noch nicht ganz von dem plötzlichen Frieden überzeugt zu sein.

Er schien den Entschluss zu fassen, dass man sich ja mal etwas vorwagen könnte, auf das brüchige Eis namens Frieden.

„Wo wohnst du denn? Ich bring dich heim, allein kommst du ja nie an, so schwach wie du wirkst. Meinst du, du musst zum Arzt? Ich meine, wegen dem ... Kind?"

Oh mein Gott, das Kind! Wie hatte sie nur das Baby vergessen können, peinlich dass gerade Malfoy daran dachte, seine Fürsorge war wirklich überraschend. Weil es ihr so unangenehm war, dass sie das Wohlergehen des Kleinen vergessen hatte, lief sie leuchtend rot an und erwiderte:

„Ohhh, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das nur vergessen konnte! Am Besten, ich geh zum Arzt...bringst du mich ins Mungos?"

Er nickte, und mit ihr auf dem Arm apparierte er und trug sie kurzerhand in die Vorhalle, wo er äußerst energisch ein paar Schwestern aufscheuchte, die Virginia dann mit einem Levicorpus auf eine Liege beförderten und in ein anderes Stockwerk brachten.

Wenige Zeit später, tauchte dann auch schon ein dicklicher Medimagier auf, welcher noch ein Hörnchen in der Hand hielt und noch einmal genüsslich abbiss bevor er ihren Bauch mit Händen und Zauberstab abtastete und durchleuchtete. Schließlich versicherte er den Beiden, dass alles in Ordnung sei, und das Kind sich prächtig entwickelte.

Dann heilte er noch Virginias Kopfwunde und die Kratzer, die sie von dem Gerangel mit Carlos erhalten hatte und wünschte ihnen alles Gute für ihr gemeinsames Leben mit dem Kind. Außerdem riet er ihnen umsichtiger mit dem Ungeboren umzugehen.

Außerdem deutete er an, gerne auch mal bei einer prominenten Hochzeit zugegen wollen zu sein und versicherte noch, dass Mr. Malfoy da eine entzückende Partnerin gefunden habe.

Ginny und Malfoy schauten sich für eine Sekunde peinlich berührt in die Augen und erröteten dezent. Danach hatten sie es eilig, sich von dem redseligen Medimagier zu verabschieden.

Sie standen wieder vor dem Portal des Krankenhauses und blickten sich unschlüssig an. Ginny ging es wieder besser, nach der Behandlung durch den Heiler stand sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen.

„Gut, dass mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist.", fing Malfoy zögernd ein Gespräch an.

„Ja, danke, dass du dran gedacht hast.

Und dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich bin mal gespannt wie Carlos jetzt aussieht!" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend voreinander, bis Malfoy wieder das Wort ergriff und die Stille brach.

„Es ist spät, du bist bestimmt müde...soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen? Falls noch einer kommt und Mist bauen will? Du schaffst es ja nicht dich zu wehren."

Virginia erkannte die Sorge hinter der Stichelei und nahm an. Er fasste ihre Hand und Ginny apparierte mit ihm zu ihrer Wohnung. Dann schloss sie auf, sprach das Passwort und trat ein.

Malfoy blieb unschlüssig an der Tür stehen und schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Sie schaute ihn an, er sah gut aus und irgendwie sympathisch, wie er da so ein wenig verlegen lächelnd stand.

„Willst du noch einen Whiskey auf den Schock? Kannst ruhig reinkommen."

Malfoy nickte und trat ein, er sah sich neugierig um und zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen, als er die Mengen von Familienfotos sah, von denen herab ihn die Zwillinge und Ron ihn mit wüsten Gebärden bedachten.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete Ginny, die zwei Gläser und die Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey holte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, schenkte ihm ein und stürzte ihr Glas herunter.

Malfoy sah sie skeptisch an, denn immerhin waren es normale Gläser und keine Schnapsgläser.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste ein wenig verlegen.

„Das brauchte ich jetzt, ich weiß ist nicht gut fürs Kind, war jetzt auch der letzte Alkohol, versprochen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, aber weißt du, ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser, ich hab seit Nächten zu wenig geschlafen und bin total müde. Und du brauchst jetzt sicher ein bisschen Ruhe, um mal auszuspannen."

Auf einmal bekam Ginny schreckliche Angst vor dem Alleinsein, sie wollte jetzt nicht mit den Erinnerungen und den Gedanken allein in der dunklen Wohnung sein.

„Bitte geh nicht, bleib hier!" stieß sie hervor und blickte ihn flehend an.

Er drehte sich verblüfft um und starrte sie an. „Hier? Bei dir?"

„Bitte, ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein..."

Ein durchdringender Blick, dann ein Nicken und schon lag Malfoy ausgestreckt und genüsslich seufzend auf ihrer Bettcouch.

„Ahhhh, gemütlich hast du es hier!" Er zog sich noch Schuhe, seine Jeans und die Jacke aus und kroch dann unter die Decke.

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an und meinte dann: „So war das jetzt nicht gemeint..."

Seufzend ging sie ins Bad, zog sich um und kletterte ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke. Malfoy schien schon zu schlafen, er atmete tief und gleichmäßig und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Ginny erlaubte es sich einfach nur die menschliche Nähe zu genießen und das Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches von ihm ausging.

Sie ließ seine Arme, wo sie waren und Sekunden später schlief auch sie.

TBC

Und? Zu kitschig? Oder was meint ihr?


	11. Der Morgen danach

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich habe ja fast schon selbst nicht mehr daran geglaubt, aber es geht tatsächlich weiter! Dank einem Review von Sapentia, habe ich mich an die Story erinnert und mein schlechtes Gewissen hat mich so gewürgt, dass die Ideen fast wie von alleine kamen. Ich hoffe ihr habt die Lust nicht verloren und kennt die Story noch, denn dann könnt ihr jetzt das bisher längste Kapitel der Story lesen!

Viel Spaß dabei und lasst mich wissen, obs gefallen hat!

Vielen Dank übrigens an lovely-sweetheart, Blue April, d. p. Angel, cherry 159, one77 und Liss92 für die Reviews für Kapitel 8 :-)

Kapitel 9: Der Morgen danach

Als Ginny die Augen aufschlug, stieg ihr der köstliche Geruch frischgebrühten Kaffees in die Nase und gerade dieser angenehme Duft rief ihr den furchtbaren Verlauf des gestrigen Abends und seine Folge, nämlich dass Malfoy bei ihr übernachtet hatte, wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie schloss die Augen, als die schreckliche Flut der Bilder sie mit voller Wucht traf. Carlos Hände, seine Finger, sein Körper auf ihr, über ihr. Ekel, Scham und Pein überrollten sie und ließen ihr für einen Moment die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Sie war so dumm gewesen, ihn derart zu reizen, nur um Malfoy zu provozieren und ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Es war alles ihre Schuld, und sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dem Baby alles hätte geschehen können. Auch Dankbarkeit mischte sich in den Strudel ihrer Gefühle, denn was passiert wäre, wenn Draco – äh Malfoy nicht gekommen wäre, konnte sie sich nur all zu gut vorstellen und nun kam die übliche morgendliche Übelkeit unaufhaltsam in ihr hoch, scheinbar verstärkt durch ihre Gedanken.

Ginny schaffte es noch gerade so ins Bad und vor die Kloschüssel, in welche sie sich erbrach, um danach zitternd neben ihr zu Boden zu sinken.

„Weasley? Was bei Merlins Unterhosen tust du denn da? Ich dachte schon du hättest 'nen Besen oder so, sahst ja aus wie ein roter Blitz." erklang eine männliche Stimme und noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, schob sich ein wie immer perfekt gepflegt und ausgeruht wirkender Malfoy durch die Badezimmertür und bildete einen krassen Kontrast zu Ginny, welche verschlafen, fertig und dezent nach Erbrochenem riechend auf den weißen Fliesen kauerte.

Als er ihres Elends angesichtig wurde, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Züge wurden eine kaum sichtbare Spur weicher, sogar ein mitleidiges Lächeln schlich sich in seine Mundwinkel. Er hockte sich vor sie, murmelte einen Reinigungsspruch und hob sie dann sanft direkt in die Dusche.

Doch gerade wegen dieser zärtlichen Behandlung zuckte Ginny zusammen und zischte: „Fass mich nicht an!" da sie noch zu sehr mit den traumatischen Erlebnissen zu kämpfen hatte, um den besitzergreifenden Körperkontakt ertragen zu können.

Als ob man einen Schalter umgelegt hätte, klappte sich die eiserne Maske Malfoys wie ein Visier herunter, sein Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch ein höhnisches Grinsen ausgewechselt.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir helfen wollte, aber so fertig wie du aussiehst, wirkst du nicht so als ob du alleine in die Dusche kommst. Die hast du allerdings dringend nötig, denn wenn du weiterhin so stinkst, passiert mir hier gleich noch ein Malheur und das wollte ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun! Wie du siehst, reiner Selbstschutz vor deinem unwiderstehlichem ... Duft." er spie ihr diese Worte förmlich ins Gesicht und rauschte dann äußerst unmajestätisch wirkend aus dem Raum.

Er hatte Recht mit dem Selbstschutz, doch er versuchte nicht seine Geruchsnerven zu schützen, indem er sie in die Dusche setzte, sondern seine kalte Art war ein Mittel um seine aufkeimenden Gefühle, für das rothaarige Mädchen zu schützen, welche noch zart wie Spinnweben waren und durch ihre harschen Worte empfindlich verletzt worden waren. Doch Erziehung, Stolz und sein eisiger Panzer bewirkten, dass er sich dessen nicht bewusst war und stattdessen seine Gefühle, welche über bloßes Begehren hinausgingen, verleugnete.

Ginny schloss die Augen, heute wäre sie wirklich besser im Bett geblieben. Seine Worte hatten sie zusammenzucken lassen und hatten sich wie eine kalte Dusche angefühlt. Ihre groben Worte hatten ihr schon Leid getan, als sie gesehen hatte, wie sein Blick sich unmerklich verhärtete und sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn gekränkt hatte.

Daher beeilte sie sich mit ihrer Morgentoilette, um sich zu entschuldigen oder zumindest die eisige Atmosphäre wieder aufzutauen. Doch trotz ihrer flüchtigen Dusche, kam sie nicht umhin, die Male zu bemerken, die Carlos auf ihrem Kölrper hinterlassen hatte. Abschürfungen, Kratzer und blaue Flecke zeugten von seinem Versuch sich zu nehmen, was sie nicht geben wollte. Sie wusch die wunden Stellen vorsichtig und strich dabei zärtlich über ihren noch immer flachen Bauch. Als sie sah, dass das Wasser sich rötlich färbte, weil ein tiefer Kratzer wieder angefangen hatte zu bluten, war der Gedanke an das winzige Leben in ihr seltsam tröstlich und lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken an das Geschehene ab. Auch Malfoy schlich sich wieder in ihren Kopf, und mit den Gedanken an ihn auch Reue, weshalb sie sich schnell abtrocknete und den Aufenthalt im Bad rasch beendete.

Doch als sie nur wenige Minuten später in die kleine Küche kam, zeugten nur noch eine benutzte Kaffeetasse, die dazugehörige Kaffeekanne und ein kleines Stück Pergament davon, dass der Blonde überhaupt bei ihr gewesen war.

Sie ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen und schenkte sich erstmal etwas von dem herrlich duftenden Kaffee ein, den Malfoy zu ihrer Freude mit einem Warmhaltezauber versehen hatte. Wieder piekste sie das schlechte Gewissen und sie spülte es mit einem Schluck Kaffee hinunter. Sich langsam besser fühlend, schnappte sie sich das Stück Pergament. In sauberer und akkurater Handschrift war dort zu lesen:

_Ich muss nach England zu meinen Eltern, falls du mich erreichen möchtest, schick die Eulen nach Malfoy Manor, ich werde dort die Woche über bleiben._

_Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du heute ins Ministerium gehen wirst, um Carlos anzuzeigen, warte nicht zu lang damit._

_Malfoy_

Der Brief war erschreckend nüchtern und seine Abreise nach England stimmte Ginny fast traurig, da sie die Stimmung zwischen ihnen gerne etwas gehoben hätte. Sie mochte ihn nicht, dazu war zu viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, und sie war sich sicher, dass sich das nie ändern würde, doch er hatte ihr in der Not geholfen und war sogar nett gewesen und sie hatte sich benommen wie eine dumme Kuh und ihn zum Dank angegiftet.

Obwohl seine selbstsichere und fast schon arrogante Art, mit welcher er sie zum Gang ins Ministerium aufforderte, ihr nicht gefiel, gab sie ihm Recht. Sie musste Carlos anzeigen, auch wenn das sie viel Mut und ihren Arbeitsplatz kosten würde, aber sie konnte ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen, dazu war sie zu sehr Gryffindor. Sie über legte ob sie Marisa oder Jen zur Unterstützung mitnehmen sollte, doch wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war ihr klar, dass sie das lieber alleine machen würde.

Sie schrieb trotzdem eine kurze Notiz an Marisa und Jen, um sie zu bitten am Nachmittag vorbei zu schauen, denn sie wollte sich die ganze Sache von der Seele reden und Freundinnen waren am Besten für's Trösten und Kümmern geeignet.

Die Notiz verdoppelte sie magisch und steckte sie in ihre Handtasche, denn sie wollte zur italienischen Eulenpost apparieren, um die Briefe aufzugeben. Sie hätte zwar gerne eine eigene Eule, doch in ihrer Wohnung waren keine Tiere erlaubt und auch hatte sie nicht genug Geld für solch ein teures Tier, daher mussten die Eulen der italienischen Zaubererpost genügen. Sie trat vor ihre Wohnungstür, sprach die nötigen Schutzbanne über ihre Wohnung und konzentrierte sich anschließend auf die Postzentrale.

Sekunden später stand sie vor einem unscheinbarem Gebäude, welches in hellem Gelb gestrichen war. Über der Tür war ein verblichener Schriftzug, der besagte, dass es sich hier um die offizielle italienische Eulenpost handelte. Ginny trat ein und sah sich um, es war eine lange Schlange vor dem Schalter, weshalb sie sich etwas Zeit mit dem Aussuchen der Eulen ließ. Nach längerem Überlegen wählte sie einen Steinkauz und eine fast schwarze Sumpfohreule aus. Sie wusste, dass ihre Trödelei hier in der Post nur ein Aufschieben der Aussage gegen Carlos war und riss sich zusammen. Sie band die Notizen an die jeweiligen Eulen und merkte sich die Nummern der Eulen, welche auf roten Bändern an den Füßen der Eulen standen. Sie bezahlte zwei Sickel für die Nummern 309 und 85 und trat dann vor die Post um ins italienische Ministerium zu apparieren.

Das Ministerium war ähnlich wie das in England, ebenfalls imposant, beeindruckend und überfüllt. Als Ginny endlich erfahren hatte, in welches Stockwerk sie musste, um ihre Aussage zu machen und einen Beamten zugewiesen bekommen hatte, hatte sie über eine Stunde in Warteschlangen vor drei verschiedenen Infoschaltern gestanden. Entnervt kam sie im dritten Stockwerk in der Abteilung „Magisches Strafrecht" an und klopfte an die Türe des Büros von Ms. Strattoria.

Als sie die Tür nach einem relativ ruppigen „Herein!" öffnete, erwartete sie eine dickere, ältere Frau in burschikoser Tracht, doch stattdessen sah sie sich einer jungen modern gekleideten Frau gegenüber. Und als sie ihr Anliegen erklärte, wurde die Miene von Miss Strattoria freundlich und sie bat Ginny sich zu setzen und alles genau zu schildern. Also begann Ginny zu erzählen...

_Etwas früher in Malfoy Manor_

Als Draco Malfoy nach einer umständlichen Reise über zwei Zollstationen hinweg endlich vor dem Manor apparierte und seine Hand auf das schmiedeeiserne Tor legte, welches sich daraufhin lautlos öffnete, war seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. Erst der Abend im Restaurant, wo er mit ansehen musste, wie Weasley mit diesem Schwein flirtete, dann der Überfall auf sie und heute Morgen ihre überaus unfreundliche Art. Dazu kamen noch seine Gefühle, die sowieso Achterbahn fuhren, von rasender Eifersucht, über größte Besorgnis zu erschreckender Fürsorglichkeit und nun Wut gewechselt hatten. Wut auf Weasley, welche nur Schwierigkeiten machte, Wut auf Carlos, weil er sie angefasst hatte und Wut auf sich, weil sie viel zu viel Einfluss auf seine Gefühle hatte. Verdammt, was musste sie auch schwanger werden. Er war nur froh, dass seine Eltern nichts davon wussten, und dies sollte wenn möglich auch so bleiben.

All dies schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während er den Park des Manors durchquerte und schließlich die Eingangshalle erreichte. Es verwunderte ihn, dass sie ihn nicht dort erwarteten, wie sonst auch, denn schließlich wussten sie, dass er da war, seit er die Hand auf das Tor gelegt hatte und außerdem war es ein Ritual, dass er einmal im Monat mit seinen Eltern frühstückte, wenn er von seinen italienischen Geschäften zurückkam. Doch heute stand dort nur einer der Hauselfen seiner Eltern, Twinkle, welcher äußerst betreten dreinschaute und ihm mitteilte, dass seine Eltern im kleinen Salon auf ihn warten würden. Dann ergänzte er noch, dass sie sehr aufgebracht zu sein schienen und riet ihm sich zu beeilen.

Schon als er gehört hatte, dass sie ihn im kleinen Salon empfangen würden, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, denn dies war der Ort an dem er schon als kleiner Junge Standpauken gehalten bekommen und Strafen erhalten hatte, weshalb er diesen Raum stets mit Ärger verband. Er klopfte an und trat nach einem leisen „Herein." ein.

In dem dunkel getäfelten Raum befand sich in der Mitte ein zierlicher runder Tisch mit sechs Stühlen, sowie ein imposanter Kamin an der rechten Seite, während die linke Hälfte mit einem Bücherregal und einem Fenster mit Gartenblick versehen war. Seine Mutter saß in einem der Stühle am Tisch, schön und elegant wie immer im dunkelblauen Seidenkleid, nur seltsam blass und ermattet wirkend, wohingegen sein Vater geradezu ungesund lebhaft wirkte, da rote Flecken sein Gesicht zierten und er mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand unablässig gegen das Fensterglas tippte, was für ihn ein Zeichen äußerster Gemütsbewegung war.

Beide blickten auf, als er eintrat, doch auf sein freundliches „Guten Morgen, Mutter, guten Morgen Vater!" antwortete niemand. Stattdessen wurde seine Mutter noch blasser und sein Vater starrte ihn nur konsterniert an.

„Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte er arglos, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was die beiden so sprach- und fassungslos machte.

Dies schien der entscheidende Funke zu sein, der seinen Vater zum Explodieren brachte.

„Ob etwas geschehen ist, fragst du mich?" zischte er äußerst bedrohlich und kam dabei immer näher auf Draco zu, welcher unwillkürlich zwei Schritte zurück wich.

„Was sagst du denn dazu, dass ich heute Morgen den Tagespropheten lesen wollte und mir auf der Titelseite verkündet wird, dass mein scheinbar fürchterlich missratener Balg eine muggelliebende, arme und verkommene Weasley geschwängert (bei diesem Wort zuckte seine Mutter zusammen und ihr Gesicht hatte nun die Farbe von frisch gefallenem Schnee) hat und sie auch noch zu ehelichen gedenkt?! Nicht, dass nun die gesamte Zaubererschaft Englands darüber Bescheid weiß, nein, mein werter Sohn hält es nicht für nötig seinen Eltern vor der Zeitung davon zu berichten! Du hast eine fürchterliche Schande über uns gebracht und wenn du an diesem Entschluss festhälst, bist du es nicht mehr würdig, den Namen Malfoy zu tragen!" dies alles hatte er in dem gleichen Zischen hervorgebracht und er stand jetzt direkt vor Draco, welcher sich dicht an die Tür gepresst hatte und Angst hatte, dass sein Vater sich gleich vergaß und einen Unverzeihlichen sprach.

Alles was er indiesem Moment dachte war: „Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!" und ein weiterer Gedanke gesellte sich dazu: „Wer auch immer das der Zeitung erzählt hat, wenn ich das hier überlebe, ist er sowas von tot!"

TBC

Reviews? Lila Knopf drücken!


	12. Schlagzeilen

Huhu,

es geht wieder weiter, diesmal schon nach einer Woche stolz

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß und hinterlasst mir ein Review!

Danke an Sapentia, lufa, lovely-sweetheart und Blue April )

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Kapitel 10: Schlagzeilen

_Alles was er in diesem Moment dachte war: „Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!" und ein weiterer Gedanke gesellte sich dazu: „Wer auch immer das der Zeitung erzählt hat, wenn ich das hier überlebe, ist er sowas von tot!"_

Seine Mutter schien ihre Lethargie überwunden zu haben, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Ehemann gerade dabei war, ihren einzigen Sprössling umzubringen, denn sie stand auf und legte ihrem Mann sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. Dann blickte sie Draco fest in die Augen und er schluckte als er den Zorn und vor allem die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sah. Er wollte gerade beginnen zu erklären, dass das alles, nun ja fast alles, ein riesengroßer Irrtum sei, doch schon begann seine Mutter zu sprechen:

„Dein Vater hat Recht, es ist wirklich eine Schande und ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Wie kannst du uns das nur antun? Nach allem, was wir für dich getan haben, nun ausgerechnet eine Weasley! Wir werden von der Gesellschaft geächtet werden! Ich bitte dich, erklär uns dieses ganze Desaster!"

Er holte tief Luft und bemühte sich ruhig zu antworten, während seine Eltern ihn kalt und starr anblickten.

„Ich denke am Wichtigsten ist, dass ich nie vorhatte und auch nicht vorhabe sie zu heiraten! Ich weiß nicht wie dieses erschreckende Gerücht auf die Titelseite des Propheten gekommen ist, aber es ist eine Lüge! Allerdings stimmt es, dass sie ein Kind von mir erwartet, aber es war ein ... Unfall. Ich wusste nicht wer sie war, und auch sie erkannte mich erst, als es zu spät war. Ich werde sie zwar finanziell unterstützen, aber ich werde nicht der liebende Vater an ihrer Seite sein!"

„Das heißt, sie wird dieses Kind, diesen ... Bastard behalten? Ein uneheliches Kind, welche Schande! Du wirst sie dazu bringen es zu beseitigen, hörst du, Sohn? Sag ihr, wir bezahlen es, Geld spielt keine Rolle, es wird in einer Privatklinik gemacht, sie wird hervorragend betreut werden und niemand wird je etwas davon erfahren. Anschließend dementiert ihr dieses ganze Ärgernis und der Skandal wird von der Bildfläche verschwinden." die Stimme seines Vaters klang wieder völlig beherrscht, wie immer suchte er den besten Weg um Ruf und Ansehen zu bewahren.

Nun, wahrscheinlich hätte er an seiner Stelle auch so gehandelt, aber er kannte die kleine Weasley nicht, wenn es um ihr Baby ging, mutierte sie zur Löwin.

„Das wird sie nicht machen, sie ist fest entschlossen es zu behalten, ich habe bereits mit ihr geredet!"

„Sie wird das Kind nicht bekommen, sie entehrt unsere Familie! Ich will nicht, dass unser Blut durch eine Weasley verunreinigt wird!" sein Vater schien entschlossen, die Geburt des Kindes zu verhindern, egal um welchen Preis.

„Was willst du tun? Sie dazu zwingen, es umzubringen? Das ist Mord! Außerdem werden die Leute sich wundern, wenn das Kind nicht geboren wird, jetzt wo alle davon wissen." er wusste nicht, warum er seinem Vater überhaupt widersprach, es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was mit ihr geschah.

Sein Vater schien dies ähnlich zu sehen, denn er zog eine Augenbraue elegant hoch, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, sondern schien nachzudenken.

„Nun du hast Recht, es würde uns von einem Skandal in den nächsten stürzen. Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr beide das Gerücht eurer ... Verlobung vor der Presse dementieren und dann wird sie in der Versenkung verschwinden, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Am besten ist es, du bekennst dich nicht öffentlich zur Vaterschaft, streitest aber auch nichts ab, sondern äußerst dich gar nicht erst dazu. Sie darf natürlich auch nichts sagen, wir werden ihr Schweigen wohl erkaufen müssen."

Es ärgerte ihn, wie sein Vater von Weasley sprach, doch er entgegnete nichts, sondern wartete ab, was sein Vater noch sagen würde. Dieser war mittlerweile bei einem anderem Punkt angelangt, dem Ursprung des ganzen Desasters.

„Sag mir, Sohn, wer wusste davon und hätte Interesse daran haben können, diese Geschichte der Zeitung zu verkaufen? Wer kann der Urheber dieses ganzen Malheurs sein? Die kleine Weasley selbst? Nein, wohl eher nicht, sie hätte mehr Geld bekommen, hätte sie uns damit erpresst. Nun, wer dann?"

Draco überlegte, es war klar, dass es Weasley selber nicht gewesen ist, auch ihre Familie würde diese Geschichte lieber verschweigen, sofern sie überhaupt davon wussten. Er rekapitulierte seine Treffen mit Weasley und ging im Geiste alle Personen durch, welche in Frage kamen und schließlich war er sich fast sicher, wer es gewesen war.

„Ich denke ich weiß, wer der Verantwortliche ist, es muss dieser Medimagier gewesen sein, denn nur er hat uns zusammen gesehen und wusste von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Außerdem war er äußerst geschwätzig und fabulierte etwas von einer Prominenten-Hochzeit."

„Nun, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sich wünscht, nie etwas von dieser Sache erzählt zu haben..." murmelte sein Vater düster und verließ den Raum ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Seine Mutter ließ sich wieder in einen Stuhl sinken und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren schmalen Händen. Sie sah zerbrechlich und auf eine beklemmende Weise gebrechlich aus, weshalb er den Drang verspürte sie in den Arm zu schließen. Doch stattdessen trat er nur näher an sie heran und setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu ihrer Rechten.

Sie saßen lange Zeit schweigend nebeneinander, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken, bis Twinkle erschien um sie zum Mittagessen zu rufen. Wie in Trance stand Draco auf und schritt neben seiner Mutter ins Speisezimmer.

_In Florenz_

Ginny war erleichtert, als sie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufmachte, denn obwohl Miss Strattoria freundlich gewesen war, hatte es sie viel Kraft gekostet die Aussage zu machen. Sie hatte alles detailgetreu schildern müssen und alle Verletzungen waren festgestellt und katalogisiert worden, zusammen mit Fotos. Auch medizinische Beweisaufnahmen der unangenehmeren Art hatten stattgefunden, jedoch ergebnislos, da es nicht zu einer Vergewaltigung gekommen war, doch obwohl Ginny dies schon ausgesagt hatte, waren die Untersuchungen Vorschrift gewesen.

Das rothaarige Mädchen wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, um sich einen Tee zu kochen, als lautes Pochen, Krächzen und Scharren sie zusammenzucken und sich umdrehen ließ. Was sieh sah, veranlasste sie dazu ihre Augen weit auzureißen und erstaunt stehen zu bleiben. Eine Vielzahl von Eulen begehrte Einlass und pochte energisch an ihr Wohnzimmerfenster, es war ein dichtes Gewusel und Gewimmel von Federn, da jede versuchte die Erste zu sein, die ihren Brief abgeben konnte. Ginny öffnete perplex das Fenster und ein Hagel von Briefen regnete auf sie herab.

„So muss Harry sich gefühlt haben, als er die Hogwartsbriefe endlich bekam." schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie wurde energisch von einer Eule gepiekst, welche anscheinend unbedingt einen Eulenkeks haben wollte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah sie, dass es Rons Eule, Pigwidgeon, war.

„Was kann den Ron nur wollen?", fragte sie sich und machte sich daran die Briefe zu lesen.

_Ginevra Weasley,_

_bist du total durchgedreht? Wer bei Merlins Barte hat dich behext? Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Erst schleppst du uns ein Kind von einem Malfoy in die Familie, und nicht nur irgendeines Malfoys, nein, den Spross des Frettchens! Und dann willst du den Kerl gleich selbst mitbringen? Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?_

_Hat er dich etwa dazu gezwungen? Was hat er dir getan? Ich dreh' ihm den Hals um, wenn er dir etwas angetan hat! Ich schöre dir, ich verhexe ihn höchstpersönlich, so dass er sich wünschen wird, dich nie auch nur angeschaut zu haben!_

_Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du uns das antun kannst, du kannst das nicht ernst meinen! Du bist nie im Leben eine Gryffindor, wenn du dich jetzt schon mit Schlangen verbindest!_

_Ich will erst wieder etwas von dir hören, wenn diese Sache bereinigt ist, vorher musst du mir gar nicht unter die Augen kommen!_

_Ronald_

_Ginny,_

_ist das wahr, was der Tagesprophet schreibt? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du dies wirklich tun würdest. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es mir nicht vorher erzählt hättest. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die Presse vor deiner Familie, Harry und mir informiert hättest._

_Ich hoffe, dass die Kimmkorn sich mal wieder etwas zusammengesponnen hat, denn das ist eine genauso abstruse Geschichte, wie bei uns damals im vierten Jahr, als die Frau einen auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte. Sie ist wirklich schrecklich! Wenn das alles nicht stimmt und sie sich das nur ausgedacht hat, dann ist sie endgültig dran, dann werde ich ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, das verspreche ich dir!_

_Aber vorher kläre mich bitte über die wahren Hintergründe und Gegebenheiten auf, und ich will wirklich alles wissen. Wie kam es dazu? Oder wie kommt dieses Gerücht in die Welt? Geht es_

_dir gut?_

_Bitte melde dich, denn ich sitze hier auf glühenden Kohlen!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_Du!_

_Du hast Draco verhext und ihn hörig werden lassen! Du bist eine miese Schlampe, die ihn nur benutzt! Willst wohl mit seinem Geld deine arme Familie durchbringen. Aber ich werde dich finden und dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass du deine schmutzigen Finger von ihm gelassen hättest._

_Wiege dich nicht in Sicherheit, ich werde dich finden und dir zeigen, wen Draco Malfoy verdient hat. Sicherlich nicht dich!_

_Verstecke dich und lass' Draco in Ruhe, sonst hexe ich dich in ein anderes Universum! Hast du das verstanden?_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Du Flittchen,_

_was hast du mit Draco Malfoy angestellt? Hast du ihm einen Liebestrank gegeben? Niemals hätte er eine so niedere und arme Person genommen. Lässt sich deine Familie nicht auch mit Schlammblütern und Muggeln ein?_

_Du widerst mich an! Ich bin sicher, du bist nur sein kleines Betthäschen, du willst dich doch nur wichtig machen!_

_Lisa Shirley_

_Ginny, mein armes Kind,_

_was soll denn dieser ganze Aufruhr, hat er dich gezwungen? Und bei Merlins Barte, warum erzählst du uns nichts, sondern wir erfahren es aus dem Tagespropheten? Ich glaube, es war ein Fehler dich allein nach Florenz gehen zu lassen, du bist viel zu jung! Nun bist du kaum da und schon schwanger und verlobt! Mit einem Malfoy, ich kann es nicht fassen! Dein Vater ist völlig neben sich, er ist fürchterlich wütend, was hast du nur getan? Ich erwarte von dir, dass du Freitag bei uns bist! Pünktlich um 6 erwarte ich dich zum Essen!_

_Deine Mutter_

_Liebe Ginevra,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Verlobung, eine wirklich gute Partie hast du da gemacht! Draco Malfoy, mein lieber Zauberstab, was ein Glück, reich, berühmt und reinblütig! Und ich dachte schon, aus uns Weasleys wird nichts mehr! Du hast die Ehre unserer Familie gerettet! Endlich wieder Anerkennung! Wir freuen uns auf deine Hochzeit!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Stella und Ian Weasley_

_Hi Ginnymaus,_

_ja was erfahre ich da aus dem Propheten, du heiratest?! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, er sieht ja wirklich hinreißend aus, dein Verlobter! Aber, dass du mir nichts erzählt hast, finde ich nicht nett! Auch wenn wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben, dass ist doch zu wichtig, um es aus der Zeitung zu erfahren! Nun ja, ich werde dich ja dann bald im weißen Kleid bewundern dürfen, wie süß!_

_Also bis bald und sehr liebe Grüße,_

_Cathy Hapsted_

„Ja, beim heiligen Merlin, was war denn nur in die Leute gefahren? Verlobt mit Malfoy? Aber wieso im Propheten? Und warum weiß ich nichts? Oh mein Gott, was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Weiß Malfoy es? Wer hat das gesagt?!" all diese Fragen rangen in Ginnys Kopf um die Vorherrschaft, so dass das rothaarige Mädchen heftig zuckte, als es schrill und hektisch mehrmals klingelte. Wie in einem Alptraum ging sie zur Tür und öffnete, worauf Jen und Marisa in ihre Wohnung traten und ihr äußerst epileptisch wirkend mit irgendwas vor der Nase herumfuchtelten.

„Was soll denn das, Ginny?"

„Hallo?! Ginny?! Ginevra Weasley!!"

Ginny schreckte auf und besah sich den Gegenstand, welcher vor ihren Augen hin- und hergeschwenkt wurde. Es war der englische Tagesprophet, dessen Titelseite ein Foto von ihr und eines von Malfoy zusammen mit der Schlagzeile:

„Weasley verlobt mit Draco Malfoy – Rettung aus der Armut oder wahre Liebe?", zierte.

TBC


End file.
